My Life as a Human
by hayame-nyanko
Summary: Gokudera and Hibari were assigned to guard the night class' students from the rabid fangirls in Namimori High school. But, night class had a secret that only known by them. This story was inspired by Vampire Knight manga, rated M for reasons XD
1. Chapter 1

Well, this story was inspired by Vampire Knight manga (Have you ever read it?)

If you think I have some kind of obsession for the vampire... well not quite right ^^;

It's just vampire stories are interesting, that's all XD, and besides vampire Tsuna is awesome X3

**Summary**: Gokudera and Hibari were assigned to guard the night class' students from the rabid fangirls in Namimori High school. But, night class had a secret that only known by them.

**Warning**: English is not my native language, so there will be some grammar mistakes. Inspired by Vampire Knight manga, well, a lot of pairing, but the main pairing is 2759 ^^, rated M for reasons

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman REBORN! It belongs to Amano Akira

_Italic_ = thought

Normal =normal

underline = flash back

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Gokudera opened his eyes and found himself in the middle of a snow field. He couldn't remember anything and his head felt so dizzy. When he was trying to stand up and kept his balance, suddenly a group of wolves surrounded him. Gokudera agape, he couldn't do anyhting, he just a normal 5 years old boy. But somehow, goddess of fortune was on his side. A boy around his age appeared to rescued him, he had spiky brown hair and brown eyes, but when the eyes change its color into glowing amber he killed all the wolves with just a split of seconds. The boy who saved him looked at Gokudera with warm smile "It's okay, I'm here to save you"

.

.

.

(*O*)

"Hey, wake up ,moron"

"Hn... Shut up, herbivore"  
>"Dammit, Hibari! How many times I have to wake you up, you're wasting my time!"<p>

It had been ten years since the incident and when he met his most respected person for the first time. The boy was Sawada Tsunayoshi, he brought Gokudera to one of his acquaintance named Cavallone Dino. Dino was a chairman in Namimori Academy. He entrusted Gokudera to Dino to take care of him, so Gokudera lived in Dino's house. Years later, Dino found a kid with raven hair covered by blood. His name was Hibari Kyouya. Hibari Kyouya's parents were killed by unknown person, and Hibari always refused to tell anyone about his parents death. Despite of their bad relationship, Gokudera and Hibari get along quite well. Well, sometimes they mocked with each other. Three of them lived together, and even Dino considered them as his brothers.

"Ahahaha, Good morning my dear brothers! I have to say, that I really proud of you! You have grown up so fast... I feel like I'm becoming old" Dino said while running childishly into Hibari's room.

"You ARE old, old man" Gokudera scoffed him.

"AAAA, you're so cruel! Hibari wake up! Geez, I can't believe it, you have skipped class 2 times... At least, I want you to graduate soon"

Hibari lazily woke up from his bed and walked towards the bathroom. Hibari was older 2 years than Gokudera. Hibari had skipped class, because he hate to associate with people and he hated crowding. But, after 2 years, in the end he decided to enrolled Namimori High together with Gokudera, since Dino wouldn't stop lecturing him.

"You guys are becoming fresh men this year, ahahahahaha, I'm so proud!"

"Shut up, old man! You have said it thousand times! Speaking of which, Sawada-san too, he already third years in high school..." Gokudera said.

Tsuna too, he was 2 years older than Gokudera, but different than Hibari, Tsuna never skipped class.

"He will leave this school, right?"

"Why sad? He just a herbivore" Hibari said, he had finished his activities in the bathroom.

"Tch, shut up. Let's go"

"Bye Gokudera, Hibari! And don't forget your job!"

.

.

.

(*O*)

This academy looked like a normal school, but something was different. This academy was divided in two class, day class and night class. Not only that, day class and night class have different dorms too. Night class have their secret and those secret, only known by Gokudera, Hibari and Dino.

"Aa~h, that old man. I can't believe he put me in the disciplinary committee to work with you"

"If you want to complain, talk to the Bucking Horse"

"Even if I complained to him, he won't listen to me. And you should help me once, idiot!"

Gokudera and Hibari had to guard the night class' students when night class and day class switching place. When day class had finished their lesson, the building would be used by night class. The night class' students were very special. They were all smart and had a good looking face, and the night class didn't have too much students like day class. Sawada Tsunayoshi was in night class too. He was considered to be the leader of the night class by all of the people. Tsuna was the one who had a good leadership. And because of these, the chairman decided to make a disciplinary committee to guard them from the crazy-rabid fangirl.

When the gate was opened, those girls had been waiting for night class' students. They were squealing like crazy.

"Kyaaa, Yamamoto-senpai!"

"Noo, I think Sawada-senpai is the best"

"Senpai, I made chocolate for you"

"Hahaha, thanks!" Yamamoto was the kindest student in night class, so a lot of girls loved him.

"Uwwoooh, they always in high spirit to the extreme!" Sasagawa Ryouhei was the loudest, well you can guess it.

"Geez, nii-chan. Stop shouting" Kyoko was Ryohei's little sister, she was in second years in high school. Her best friends were Miura Haru and Chrome Dokuro.

"Yare-yare, how noisy" Lambo was the youngest in the night class together with I-pin.

"Sawada-senpai, here, I made it for you too"  
>Tsuna starred at the girl, he didn't like sweet things, but he accepted it anyway.<p>

"Thank you" He said plainly while taking the box from the girl's hand. When the girl was running away from him, Tsuna could hear the girl giggled to her friends with a blushed in her cheeks.

"OOOY, GO BACK TO YOUR DORMS, NOW!" Gokudera yelled to the girls, it was so frustrating to hear them shouting and squealing, Gokudera felt his ears were being tortured.

"Ah, Gokudera! You always ruin the mood! We haven't met all of them, just wait for a bit!"

_If they knew who they are... _Yes, night class' secret was the students weren't ordinary people. They were vampires... While the day class' stunets were ordinary human. Gokudera learnt this truth from Tsuna when he was a kid, but since Tsuna was a vampire too, Gokudera couldn't help but respect him a lot. He never hate vampires even though Gokudera just a normal human, and beside... Hibari was... a vampire too. But Hibari hated the vampires itself. That's why, he hated night class and choosed to stay in day class.

"Go back to your dorms, herbivores" Hibari suddenly appeared and threatened the girls with his tonfas. Because they scared of Hibari, they ran back to their dorms.

When the girls were running back to their dorms, one of the girls bumped into Gokudera. Gokudera who was in the state of shock (Hibari rarely helped him guarding the night class, so it was a surprise for him) fell off to the ground.

"Ouch! Bastard, do you have no eyes!"

"You okay, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna reached his hand to help Gokudera to stand up.

"I-It's okay. I'm fine by myself, Jyuudaime" Gokudera said and he stood up by himself.

Tsuna was a leader in Vongola's clan. And the night class's students were his follower, he was the tenth boss of the Vongola.

"We rarely talked these days, are you avoiding me?" Tsuna said with a sad face.

"No way! It's just we-"

"Let's go, Gokudera, the chairman need us" Hibari interrupted them and he had an irritating look on his eyes.

"Always scary, right? Mr. Prefect?" Tsuna said while crossing him arms. Hibari became more annoyed. He grabbed Gokudera's wrist and dragged Gokudera along with him. From all of the vampires, Hibari hated Tsuna the most, he had his own reason.

While Gokudera was being dragged by Hibari, he took a glance to Tsuna and smiled sheepishly. Tsuna met his eyes and smiled back. Gokudera was wondering..._Just what happened between them?_

End of chapter one

Well, if you have read Vampire Knight, you should know the story, but I make some differences, so don't get bored XD


	2. Chapter 2

Yeeey, second chapter! Feel free to read and review, I always appreciate your reviews, and that would be my pleasure XD

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman REBORN! It belongs to Amano Akira

_Italic_ = thought

Normal =normal

underline = flash back

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

When Gokudera was brought to Dino's house, he felt uncomfortable. Why this boy help him, who was he, and he had so many question that he wanted to ask to him.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi"

"E-Eh? N-name?"

"What's your name?" Tsuna asked him and lowered his body at the same level with Gokudera.

"I... I really don't know about myself. But I remember, someone called me Hayato... Go... I.. I don't know..."

"It's Gokudera Hayato"

"! Did... Do you know me?"

"Hahahaha, I just think that name suits you, Hayato-kun"

**.**

**.**

**.**

(*O*)

"Good job, Gokudera" His archery teacher praised him. Gokudera was active in one of the club activity, the archery club. And it was good to relaxed his minds.

"You looked tired, did something happen?"

"No. It's nothing, sensei" Gokudera replied him. Actually, yesterday was a hard day for him, because of Hibari...

Hibari and Gokudera walked together to the chairman's office or Dino's office. Hibari kept silent all the way, he looked so gloomy. Gokudera didn't say anything, he afraid Hibari would became more annoyed, so Gokudera kept in silence too.

Hibari opened the door, Dino was sitting behind his desk and he rest his head on the table. But when he saw Hibari and Gokudera, he raised his head and smiled brightly.

"Aaaah, you back! I'm hungry!"

"Stupid old man"

"Just talk to the point already, herbivore"

Dino sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It haven't leaked out right? Their secret"

The purpose of the disciplinary committee not only to helped the night class but to guarded their secret as well. Vampires always wanted to be able to lived the same way with humans. But they need to kept their secret or the humans would be freaked out. And Dino was one of the people who became a mediator for them, that's why he built this school.

"Well, I'm glad, you're doing your job very well" Dino smiled.

Hibari aprroached Dino desk and banged his hands to the table.

"I never agree in the first place, and stop making that stupid face"

The office's aura became tensed, and Gokudera decided to spoke.

"W-Well, at least the chairman paid us?"

Both Gokudera and Hibari was permitted to live in Dino's house, and for Hibari he got blood supplements to filled his desire to drank blood. The night class' students got the blood supplements too. Hibari never liked to drank human's blood, it was disgusting for him. After Gokudera spoke, Hibari left the office. Gokudera looked at his back and he began to worried. 

"Don't worry about him, Gokudera"

"He rarely eat the supplement, does he?"

"Hmm? Ah, yes, but it his own choice. Moreover if a pure blood bite a human they will change into a vampire too"

"But, he looks so pale lately"

"Hahaha, no worries. He is Hibari after all. I believe you can handle him, Gokudera. You're the only one who close to him"

.

.

.

(*O*)

Hibari and Tsuna were pure blood vampire. Pure blood vampires were famous for their powers and their ability to turned human into a vampire. But pure bloods were really rare since they only built a relationship with the other pure bloods too.

Hibari was taking a nap at the rooftop. He was tired and thirsty. The blood supplements weren't tasty as the humans blood. But he mustn't bite anyone, he hated vampire. If he bit a human, the number of the vampires would be increase again. He hated anyone who related to the vampire. And Sawada Tsunayoshi, he hated him a lot, he really wanted to killed him, or at least kicked his face. Gokudera always admired Tsuna a lot, Hibari knew that Gokudera was saved by him. But Gokudera still didn't know, Tsuna was a pure evil for Hibari.

Sound of an opened door took him back to reality. A silver haired boy came to the rooftop to talked to him.

"I knew it, you should go back to class"  
>"Why I have to? It's boring"<p>

"At least, listen to me once, asshole!"

"I have said, it's boring"

"... Why can't you become more diligent like Sawada-san. Y-"  
>"Don't you ever dare to mention him in front of me"<p>

Hibari got up and left Gokudera in the rooftop. Gokudera was dumbstruck and he felt so sad, why they never get along?

When Hibari was walking down the stairs and he stopped in the middle. He slammed his fist to the wall. _Damn herbivore..._

.

.

.

(*O*)

The days class's lesson time had over, so the night class used the building. They were gathering in one class and the teacher came up. The teacher wore a black fedora and dressed all in black.

"Good evening, Reborn-sensei" Yamamoto greeted him while grinning. Reborn replied him with his smirk. The other students didn't greet their teacher like Yamamoto did.

"Good evening, class. Before I begin the lesson, I have an announcement for you"

"What is it, sensei! Another extreme boxing fight?"

"No, stupid. Dame-Tsuna"

Tsuna who was reading a book, moved his head from the book to faced Reborn.

"What"

"The Varia will come in 3 days. And they want you to make a welcome party for them"

"They're so troublesome. Why they want to come here?"  
>"They want to meet their higher ups, idiot. You can ask the disciplinary committee members to help you"<br>When Reborn mentioned the disciplinary committee, a smirk appear in Tsuna's face. He closed his book, he walked toward the door to went outside.

"Thank you, Reborn-sensei"

"Aaah, Tsu-kun! Where are you going?" Kyoko raised from his seat and chased after him.

The others could only silent. Reborn didn't stop Tsuna, he knew that Tsuna was strong enough to beat him in a fight. Reborn smirked and moved his hat down to covered his eyes.

"They can leave, but you guys are going to study"

"Aaaah, that's not fair!" Lambo whined to Reborn.

"Shut up, stupid cow. Or I will crush your head"

"They are like a new married couple, don't you think, Yamamoto" Asked Haru.

"Ahahaha, well... they have already engaged anyway..."

.

.

.

(*O*)

"Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna stopped and turn his back to face Kyoko. Kyoko's parents permitted her to made a relationship with Tsuna since she was a pure blood too. All of Tsuna's followers were pure blood, but the Varia, they were noble vampires. Noble vampires didn't have the same ability as the pure blood. But they were placed in second rank in vampire hierarchy after pure blood. Pure blood had the highest rank from all of the vampire class.

"What's wrong, Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked her. Actually, Tsuna never had a feeling for her, but her brother, Ryohei, insisted him. He said that if he tried built a relationship with her maybe love would bloom between them. _It's so stupid._

"I'm going to help you too"

"?"  
>"For the party" Kyoko smiled to him. Different from Tsuna, Kyoko really liked Tsuna, Tsuna was really kind and he was so cool.<p>

"Thanks" Tsuna said and he began to walked again, Kyoko followed him. Tsuna kept smiling, he was going to met his most precious person.

End of Chapter 2

Well, your review? XD XD XD


	3. Chapter 3

It is fast, isn't it? Yeees, I have prepared the story long time ago, but I was too scared to show it /

Well, I hope you enjoy the story XD

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman REBORN! It belongs to Amano Akira

_Italic_ = thought

Normal =normal

underline = flash back

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Tsuna didn't live in Dino's house, so sometimes he would visit his house to saw Gokudera. Gokudera had already remembered when would Tsuna came to visit him. So whenever Tsuna opened the door, Gokudera already waited for him in front the door and hugged him in order to greeted him.

"You really have a good memory" Tsuna said while patting his head.

"Hahaha, I always glad to see you!"

They closed to each other .Tsuna always accompanied him and read a story for Gokudera before he went to sleep.

Gokudera really liked Tsuna, but he could feel those feeling wasn't an ordinary feeling.

.

.

.

(*O*)

Even though Lambo, I-pin, Haru, Kyoko and Chrome were younger than the others but they studied at the same level with them. It was because, the night class' students were too bit so Dino decided to combine them in the same class, and the younger didn't have any problem with it.

"Sensei" Chrome raised his hand to asked Reborn.

"Hm?"

"Why did you never stop Boss?"

"I don't have any reason to stop him, except, if he failed his grade, I'll punish him"

.

.

.

(*O*)

Dino was doing his paperwork in his office. He still had a lot of paperwork to finished, it was already night time. He sighed, and leaned back to his chair, he felt like he wanted to burn those paperwork in front of him. When Dino was about to do his paperwork again, someone knocked the door.

"Come in"

The door opened, and this 'someone' was Tsuna and Kyoko.

"What a surprise! What made you come here, Tsuna?"

"Where are they?"

"Ha?"

"The prefect and Gokudera"

"Ooh, they are still in patrol, what business do you have with them?" Dino asked and smiled to him.

Tsuna sighed, _is this person really a chairman?_

"Haven't Reborn-sensei told you, Dino-san?" Kyoko asked.

"Eh?... OOOOH! That!... Yes, yes, well, but you need Hibari's permission, Tsuna"

"I know, that's why I want to meet them. You are so slow, Bucking Horse"

.

.

.

(*O*)

"Night air feels great, don't you think?" Gokudera asked Hibari while stretching his arms. They were patrolling around the day class' dorms. They knew sometimes the fangirls would secretively went out from the dorm to stalked the night class' students. And if they found out the secret, it would be troublesome for Dino and the night class.

"Hn"

"Don't 'Hn' me, idiot"

"You better look around carefully, herbivore"  
>"I know!"<p>

After a while, Hibari decided to split with Gokudera so it would be easier for them to controlled the area. Gokudera was alone now, and Namimori Academy had a different sensation. It was so dark and really quiet. The only sounds that was heard was the sound of rustling leaves.

When Gokudera was walking around, he could feel a shadow was following him. He prepared his gun, he though that would be an enemy. The gun was given by Dino, since Gokudera didn't fit to carried such a big bow with him. He was smaller than the bow. The gun filled with special bullets, it would only made you slept.

Gokudera turned around very fast and point his gun to the dark figure. But it moved faster than Gokudera. The dark figure held Gokudera's arms and twist it to his back, he dropped the gun in the process. When Gokudera was trying to yelled, a hand covered his mouth to prevent him from yelling. The mysterious person now was standing behind him. Gokudera shivered when the said person moved his lips closer to his ear.

"It's me" Gokudera widened his eyes. _This voice..._

"Hmmph—hmmph!"

"Oh, sorry. You need to increase your guard, Gokudera-kun" Tsuna said and he let go Gokudera's hand and removed his hand from Gokudera's mouth.

"J-Jyuudaime! Forgive my rudeness!" Gokudera bowing to him, it was so embarrassing, he tried to attacked him.

Tsuna chuckled and ruffled his hair. Gokudera blushed.

"It's okay"

"Why are you here?"

"Well, actually I want to meet Hibari, but luckily, I found you instead"

Gokudera could feel his blush darkened.

"D-Don't say something like that, Jyuudaime! A-and, Hibari, he must going to the other side"

"Don't worry, Kyoko must have found him"

"Kyo-"

"Tsu-kun!" A girly voice was heard. It was Kyoko and she brought Hibari along with her. When Hibari met Tsuna's eyes, he frowned at him.

"What do you want, herbivore" he pulled out his tonfas.

Tsuna smiled to him, or maybe it wasn't a smile but a smirk.

"I don't want to fight with you, I just want your cooperation"

"I'm not working with you"

"You have to"

"Herbivore, I'll bite you to death"

Hibari charged to Tsuna, when his tonfa was about to reach him...

"STOP IT!" Gokudera moved in front of Tsuna to protect him from Hibari's tonfa. Hibari stopped his tonfa at the right time, he almost hit Gokudera's head. Gokudera's eyes closed tightly and he was trembling.

"Hibari, stop. At least listen what Jyuudaime has to say" Gokudera tried to calmed him down, but he didn't dare to look into his gray eyes. Hibari pulled back his tonfas and sighed.

"Fine"

"I'm sorry, Gokudera-kun, Kyoko-chan, I want to talk just with him"

"Jyuudaime..."

Gokudera shocked when Tsuna suddenly pulled him into a hug.

"Be a good boy, okay? Kyoko-chan, can you please accompany him to Dino's house?"

"Umm! Leave him to me!"

Kyoko put his hands around Gokudera's shoulder and brought him back to Dino's house. When they had disappeared from Tsuna sight, he began talked to him.

"You've heard me, I want you and Gokudera's cooperation"

"..."

Hibari didn't want to face Tsuna, but when Tsuna eyes change its color, Hibari felt a murder intent directed to him.

"But, before I tell you my reason, you must know, your action was so ridiculous, Hibari"

"Herbivore..." Hibari glared back to him, even though he felt a bit intimidated toward those amber eyes.

"If you once again, tried to hurt him or scratch him, I'll definitely kill you"

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Hehehehe, I'm back... XD XD XD

And I need to inform you, readers, I only take the VK's main theme, well, I'm not too focused onto its original story X3

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman REBORN! It belongs to Amano Akira

_Italic_ = thought

Normal =normal

underline = flash back

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

One day Gokudera couldn't sleep. He had a very bad dream, the dream was so scary. Blood was everywhere, moreover, in his dream, he saw Tsuna death. He sobbed and buried his face to the pillow.

"Are you okay?" Tsuna came into his room and sat at the side of his bed.

"Sawada-san..." Gokudera turned to face him, but when he realized he was crying he quickly wiped his wet cheeks. Tsuna was shocked when he saw Gokudera's tears. He embraced him and soothed him. 

"Calm down, I'll protect you"

Gokudera felt safer in Tsuna's arms so he drifted back to sleep.

.

.

.

(*O*)

Today was a day off for Namimori High so,Gokudera and Hibari were helping Tsuna and his followers preparing the welcome party for Varia. The boys were decorating the Namimori High's hall while the girls were cooking in the kitchen. Gokudera spread the tablecloth, and he was decorating the tables with flowers and other necessary things, the table must be ready before the food was served. Only 1 days remained before Varia's arrived.

Gokudera wiped his forehead from the sweats and he smiled proudly at the table.

"You've done, Gokudera-kun?"

"Waaaw, you did a great job, Gokudera!" Yamamoto looked amazingly at Gokudera.

"He-He done already?" Lambo was panicking since he assigned to decorate the tables too.

"Of course!"

"Well, since you've finished your work, why don't you take a tour around the dorms? You never see our dorms, right? I'll accompany you" Tsuna asked him.

"Really? I can? I'll be glad too!"

Hibari overheard their conversation, he was really irritated right now, especially after Tsuna said something like 'I'll kill you' to him last time. _I am the one who will kill you, bastard._

.

.

.

(*O*)

Gokudera was astonished by the grand piano in one of the room. The sunlight from the window made a reflection on the piano thus it made the piano more beautiful. Tsuna smiled at Gokudera's reaction, he was right to bring Gokudera to this room.

"Do you want to play it?"

Gokudera turned his gaze from the piano to Tsuna, he widened his eyes.

"May I?"

Tsuna motioned him to play the piano.

"Play as long as you like"

After Gokudera sat on the piano's seat, he opened the piano cover. He placed his tender fingers onto the piano's key. He moved his fingers beautifully on the keys, a song began to play. Tsuna closed his eyes and leaned against the piano, enjoying the song. After Gokudera had finished playing the song, he raised from his seat and moved to Tsuna's side but after that he didn't move from his spot. He lowered his head.

Tsuna walked and stood behind him. He wrapped his hands around Gokudera's torso than he rested his head on Gokudera's shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"I... I can play it... But the song, i-it just...I played it out from my consciousness"

"Do you remember anything?"

"N-No... I..." Tears began falling down to his cheeks.

"H-Huh? I'm not sad, b-but..." He moved his hand to touch his cheek. Tsuna tighten his arms around him.

"Jyuudaime?"  
>"Don't cry, please. It's hurt so much when I see you cry"<p>

After a few minutes not doing anything, Gokudera broke the silence with his voice.

"I... Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why do you know me, Sawada-san? How did you find me that time? Who am I? Wh-"

Tsuna quickly put his forefinger in front of Gokudera's mouth. He told him to quiet.

.

.

.

(*O*)

Gokudera woke up and found himself back to his room. He couldn't remember what just happen last time.

"You sleep like a log" Hibari stated, he was sitting on his bed.

"H-Hibari!"

"What happened to me?"

Hibari averted his gaze from Gokudera. He stood up from his bed and walked outside.

"O-OI!"

To late, Hibari had already outside and closed the door. He leaned his back to the door while face palmed. _That bastard..._

Hibari had finished decorating his part, he wanted to go back to his room and went to sleep. But he needed to wait until Gokudera came back. _Where the hell is he going? _Not long after that, Tsuna showed up at the hall. He carried a sleeping Gokudera in his arms. He stepped closer to Hibari, and stopped in front of him. He spoke quietly to Hibari so only him that could hear his voice. The other still busy with their own task so they did not pay attention to them.

"I won't kill you if you take a good care of him, Hibari. Don't you ever dare to hurt him. Gokudera is to kind, he never hate anyone, even myself" Tsuna said 

"What do you mean?" He asked coldly  
>"I can't always set my eyes on him, and I will do anything to keep him safe"<span>

Tsuna wanted Hibari protect him while he wasn't on Gokudera's side. Hibari never mind to be able to protect him, but what made him so angry was why that Sawada Tsunayoshi really cared about Gokudera? Gokudera just a normal human and Tsuna only saved him by coincidence, right? And besides, Hibari believed that Gokudera was the only one who knew him very well, if he taken away by Tsuna, he wouldn't have anyone else anymore...

.

.

.

(*O*)

"VOOOI! Aren't you ready yet? We are gonna leave you if you don't move your ass now!"

A long white haired man was shouting to his leader. His leader was sitting and closed his eyes on his throne. They have prepared for their departure.

"Ushishishishi, what are you thinking, Boss?" Asked a boy who wore a tiara on his head.

The said boss opened his eyes, thereupon he glared to the tiara boy.

"Shut up, trash. I've planned this for a long time. If this plan failed, I need another backup plan"

"Boss, are you really sure you want to take him down?" Asked another man with piercings on his face.

The boss sighed, he raised from his throne and walked passed his subordinates, leaving them in the room while mumbling something to himself.

"I'll take away his position as my higher ups. Varia will be the leader of all vampires"

End of Chapter 4

AAAAH! HOORAY! I finished this chapter, English is hard, isn't it? OOh, whatever... your review please XD


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is coming! Hope you enjoy it XD XD XD

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman REBORN! It belongs to Amano Akira

_Italic_ = thought

Normal =normal

underline = flash back

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

When Gokudera first time saw Hibari, he didn't like him. He looked so gloomy and his eyes showed nothing but hatred. Gokudera tried so hard not to get close to him. Unfortunately, fate didn't say so. Some day Gokudera caught Hibari was fast asleep on the couch. He approached him and examined him. _He didn't look dangerous like this..._

"Mommy... Daddy"

Gokudera was taken aback. Hibari talked in his sleep. He saw tears were dropping from his closed eyes. Since that time, Gokudera attempted to be friend with him. He felt that Hibari was lonely, even though Gokudera couldn't remember his past, but Hibari had lost his family, and Gokudera knew that it would be very sad to lost your family.

.

.

.

(*O*)

The long awaited day finally arrived. The Varia had came to Namimori Academy. The disciplinary committee helped to guard the party from uninvited guests like those fangirls. Only night class students were permitted to attend it and the teacher who knew their secret, Reborn, and Dino. The party held at night in Namimori High's hall.

Meanwhile, Hibari was not feeling well right now. Since he rarely ate the blood supplements, his body became weaker and sometimes his sight became blurry. Eating normal food too never helped him at all, he needed real blood, not artificial supplements. The blood supplements didn't fit his taste, because since when he was a kid he was only used to drink his parents blood. It always been his parents who willed to gave him their blood. It had been ages ago since he drank his parents blood. Gokudera accompanied him outside the hall. He looked at Hibari and panicked when Hibari's breath became ragged, not only that, he was sweating a lot.

"You need to take a rest! I can guard them by myself!"

"Shut up. I'm fine"

"Hibari!"

Hibari pushed him away when Gokudera tried to reached him.

"Don't pity me"

.

.

.

(*O*)

The Varia members were split up in the hall. They were Squalo, the white long haired man, Belphegor, the tiara kid, Levi, the man with piercings, Mammon, the mysterious infant who flew around, and the last was Lussuria, who acted like a sissy. They were busying themselves with the other night class' students by talked to them or teasing them.

"I'm pleased to meet you again, Xanxus" Tsuna approached the leader of Varia, Xanxus.

"Trash, is that your girlfriend?"

Kyoko was holding Tsuna's hands, she giggled and blushed when Xanxus said she was Tsuna's girlfriend.

"None of your bussiness" Tsuna sighed.

"Well, I also don't give a shit about it. Long time no see, Sawada-sama"

Varia had became Vongola's affiliate since a long time ago. They never separated themselves because Varia always knew that anyone who became one with Vongola would gain many advantages like they got a higher position between vampires even though they were low ranks vampires, but still they never got a position higher than the Vongola who all the members were pure bloods. Tsuna was sat in the highest position from all of the vampires since Vongola was the strongest clan and he was a pure blood. Not only that, Tsuna and his followers were able to filled their desire to drink human's blood only by consuming the blood supplements. It was because Vongola had created an unbelievable technology by their own, and those blood supplements were given to Dino, then Dino gave it to Hibari. That was the reason Xanxus wanted to take him down. He wanted to gain more powers and became the most respectable vampire in history. If he could kill Tsuna, then other vampires would think of him as the only who could bring down the boss of Vongola. _I need to kill him..._

"Why do you want to meet me?"

"I thought, I need to meet you, my leader, occasionally"

"This is not like you, Xanxus"

"People change over time, and I am older than you, at least I have to become mature"

Xanxus smirk to him and he took a small cake from the table at his side.

"How about we talked outside?" Xanxus suggested him while eating,"You can bring your girlfriend"

.

.

.

(*O*)

"I'm not pitying you! I'm worried about you!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"... Leave me alone"

Gokudera became impatient and he grabbed the collar of Hibari's shirt. Hibari hated to ate the blood supplements not only because of its taste but it was because he found out Tsuna was pitying him. It made him didn't like the supplements. And beside, he only want to drink real blood. Hibari though maybe it was because his parents spoiled him a lot. _Dammit..._

"Why did you act like that to me, bastard! I.. I... SERIOUSLY! You are really STUPID!" Gokudera scolded him, he couldn't take it anymore, Hibari was too selfish. He released his grip and sat on the ground, while Hibari, he lost his strength so he fell to the ground too.

"You need blood, right?"

"I don't need it, it's disgusting"

"You will die if you keep it that way"  
>"I don't care"<p>

"I CARE!" Gokudera snapped, _idiot...idiot...idiot!_

Event though Hibari knew he was really an asshole, but Gokudera was his only friend. He didn't want to trouble him more than this.

When Hibari minds were going somewhere, Gokudera took a knife from his pocket and he sliced his own arm with the knife. Hibari shocked when he smelled blood scent.

"What are you doing!"

"Here, you can drink it without biting me"

"S-Stop it! I don't need it!"

"YOU NEED IT! You will die... I don't want it, you're my only friend, Hibari" Gokudera said with a sad look. Hibari never knew that Gokudera was thinking the same way with him. Somehow the weight in his heart lifted easily with Gokudera's word. Slowly, he held Gokudera's small arms with both hands and he moved his lips closer to the wound. He licked it first and began to sucking it.

Gokudera jolted his body, it was hurt when Hibari began sucking his wound. Gokudera closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Hibari did his best not to bite him, he enjoyed drinking Gokudera's blood. It tasted so delicious, his blood tasted like it wasn't human blood, something made this blood really tasty. But Hibari didn't care, he really needed to drink it right now.

After minutes, now it was Gokudera whose breath became ragged now. Hibari moved away from his wound and took a handkerchief from his breast pocket. He covered Gokudera's wound with it. He remembered Tsuna said to him, _Gokudera is too kind._

"I'm sorry. I'm such a monster"

"It's nothing compared to your suffering" Gokudera grinned to him and he pulled back his hand closer to his chest.

"T-...thank...you"

"I can't hear you~"

"Herbivore..."

"If you need my blood, just tell me okay?"

"Never"

"Wh-WHAT! I... I want to help you!"

"I hurt you, you never hurt me"

"I told you it's nothing!"

"I d-"

Hibari quickly pulled Gokudera to hide with him in the bush when someone was coming. It was Tsuna and a man with scars on his face, not to forget Kyoko was with them. Hibari covered Gokudera's mouth with his hand and they were hiding behind the bush. Hibari took a peek at the scene.

"They already gone?"

"Who?" Xanxus asked Tsuna.

"Aaah, the disciplinary committee members. They should be guarding this place"

"Heh, maybe they're scared"

Tsuna glared at him, he didn't like it when someone mocked Gokudera.

"Maybe Dino-san told them to join the party!" Kyoko said, well it was a stupid reason for Tsuna, he didn't met both of Hibari and Gokudera on his way out.

"So what do you want to talked about"

"Do you think I'm strong, Sawada-sama?"

"... You're strong, Xanxus. But-"

"You know, I'm tired of becoming your underlings"

Kyoko gripped Tsuna clothes when she could feel pressure from Xanxus' words.

"What do you want"

"HAHAHAHAHA! Trash will be always a trash!" Xanxus laughed maniacally, and he pulled out both of his guns from his coat.

"I have set my subordinates in the hall to attacked your followers. If I bring you outside I can fight one on one with you. The hall has been locked by Mammon's illusion. There will be no way for them to escape, and..."

Suddenly the white long haired man came behind Tsuna's back to steal Kyoko from Tsuna. He stepped backwards and threaten his sword to Kyoko's neck.

"I'll take over your position as Vongola's Boss"

End of Chapter 5

It will be really hard to describe a fight scene, but I'll do my best!


	6. Chapter 6

Don't expect the fight scene too much ^^;

but I hope you like it XD

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman REBORN! It belongs to Amano Akira

_Italic_ = thought

Normal =normal

underline = flash back

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

In Dino's house, there was almost happened a bloodshed between Hibari and Tsuna if Dino didn't stop them. It happened when Tsuna came to Dino's house after Dino found Hibari. When Hibari saw Tsuna, without thinking twice, he grabbed the nearest vase and threw it to Tsuna. Tsuna, who had experienced a real battlefield, dodged it easily. The vase touched the wall and broke into pieces.

Tsuna never had any plans to attack him. They starred each other until suddenly Gokudera came between them.

"Sawada-san!" Gokudera ran toward him.

"Ah! Wai-"

"OOW!"

Gokudera's foot accidentally stepping on the broken pieces. Tsuna became angry and amber colored eyes replaced brown colored ones. Gokudera grimaced in pain while Tsuna and Hibari were fighting each other.

"Uwaah, Gokudera! Your foot is bleeding!" Dino came because there was a noise. 

"WHA-! HEEEY, STOP IT! YOU'RE GONNA DESTROY MY HOUSE!"

That's when Hibari ended up with a lot of bruises, while Tsuna, he was fine.

.

.

.

(*O*)

"VOOOOI! Leave this girl to me! You can bring him down now!" The long white haired man or Squalo said to his Boss. Kyoko was sobbing, she afraid Squalo would kill her.

Tsuna starred at Xanxus, he didn't show any fear on his face. His eyes had already changed its color. Xanxus changed into a fight stance, while Tsuna kept starring at him.

"You underestimate us, Xanxus"

"I don't care, I'm gonna bring you down, NOW!"

Xanxus shot him a couple times with his guns. Tsuna moved very fast and with the help of his hyper intuition he could dodge the bullets. When the magazines were empty Xanxus prepared another magazines and this made a chance for Tsuna to charged toward him.

He swung his foot to Xanxus head but Xanxus quickly guard his head with his hand to block Tsuna's kick. Xanxus smirked, _I can beat him! _One of his guns had already filled and he point the gun towards Tsuna's face.

"You lost" When Xanxus was about to released a fire, he couldn't shoot him, the gun had been knocked out from his hand.

"Wrong" Tsuna stated calmly. He brought his foot down and he replied Xanxus' smirk with another smirk.

"WHAT!" Xanxus exclaimed. Hibari showed up behind the bush. He was the one who knocked the gun out by throwing his tonfa to Xanxus' hand. That's why he couldn't shoot him.

"I never have any intend to help you, herbivore, but..." Gokudera too, popped out behind the bush.

"...this herbivore wouldn't stop begging to me"

.

.

.

"W-What happened, Hibari" Gokudera whispered to him. Hibari turn his gaze to face him.

"It seems the herbivore is going to fight with another herbivore" he kept his voice as low as possible, the same goes for Gokudera. 

"Stop calling them herbivore! I can't understand! Who are the people you mention actually!"

Hibari sighed, should he mention him? Well, Gokudera already helped him, so...

"That Sawada of yours and... I don't know the other one"

"They...they will fight?"

"Because the other one said something like he will take over Vongola, that girl has been taken as a hostage and he-"  
><span>"We gotta help him!"<span>

"No"

"What! Hibari! Let's help him!"

"No"

"Arrghhh! Help him!"

After arguing , Hibari lost because, Gokudera looked at him pleadingly and Hibari couldn't help but admit his defeat.

.

.

.

"You forget one thing, trash. I'll kill that girlfriend of yours if y-"

"Tsu-kun!" Kyoko had freed without Xanxus knowledge. Xanxus widened his eyes and he saw Squalo already fainted. On Kyoko's side, there was Yamamoto holding a sword while grinning widely. Tsuna looked at Gokudera and he smiled to himself. Actually he knew that Gokudera and Hibari were hiding behind the bush, but he acted like he didn't know anything. He got a feeling that Hibari could be used somehow. And he was right, he didn't have to waste his energy to fight with Xanxus.

"H-How! What the fuck!" Xanxus got into a rage and he clenched his fist.

"Ahahaha, Chrome is an illusionist too, so it was easy for us to escape from the hall!" Yamamoto explained to him.

"Impossible! My sub-"

"Well, Reborn-sensei got angry and he knocked out all of them, he ordered me to come here too"

Gokudera approached toward Tsuna and he held Tsuna's clothes with worried face.

"Jyuudaime! Are you okay?"

"I'm o-... What is this?" Tsuna pointed at the handkerchief which covered one of his arm.

Gokudera lost his word, he couldn't explain to Tsuna that he gave his blood to Hibari. Either he would get mad to him or Hibari, he didn't want any of that. But, he couldn't lie to him, since Tsuna had hyper intuition. He remembered when Hibari fought with Tsuna in the past, Hibari needed at least one week to recover from his wound.

"O-oh, i-its nothing, really..." He answered groggily.

"What happened to you? Wh-"

"Damn you, TRASH!" While everyone was forgetting about Xanxus, he have taken both of his gun again and reloaded both of it. He pointed his gun toward Tsuna.

"I haven't lost yet! I'll de-"

"Can you please be quiet? I still questioning him" Tsuna said calmly to him and he giving him a smile.

"FUCK! I-!"

"Didn't you hear me" Tsuna voice became darken and his smile had gone.

"I'll KILL y-"

"I said SHUT UP!" Tsuna glared to him and his voice was the scariest voice that Gokudera ever heard. Before Xanxus realized...

both of his arms had been cut off. Blood spurted from his shoulder, Xanxus widened his eyes, he didn't know since when his arms was cut off. A shadow like blade came out from the ground, the shadow connected with Tsuna's shadow. After cutting both of his arms the shadow came back to the ground and joined with the brunette's shadow.

"WAAAAH! S-SHIT!" Xanxus dropped his body to the ground, he was screaming in pain.

"You don't have any manners, do you, Xanxus" Tsuna turned his voice back to normal and his face became relaxed. Xanxus still screaming, he still shocked.

Tsuna sighed and he talked to Xanxus again.

"When another people is talking , you shouldn't disturb them. I didn't have any choice but punish you"

Everyone, except Hibari who witnessed this was gawking. Tsuna never scary like that, and it was the first time that Tsuna used his hidden power that derived from his ancestor to his enemy, that means he really angry now. Gokudera who was standing beside Tsuna, was shivering. _How should I answer him? M-Maybe I should tell him I cut myself... B-But...If he asked why I cut it..._

Tsuna turned back to Gokudera and he smiled warmly at him. He used his hand to cupped Gokudera's cheek.

"Now, who did this to you?"

End of Chapter 6

I'm sorry, Tsuna is such a monster. T^T


	7. Chapter 7

I get a holiday now, so it will be easier for me to refresh my mind, hehehehehe XD

By the way, have you ever heard Yuya Matsushita's song called Loving loved? If you want to hear it, you can go to my profile, I put the website there 8D

It is a great song and I think the song suits Tsuna in this story, hehehehe X3

Oooh, and Negai ga kanau nara too (Sing by Yuya Matsushita too) XD

(Sooooorry, because I'm a big fan of his)

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman REBORN! It belongs to Amano Akira

_Italic_ = thought

Normal =normal

underline = flash back

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>****7****

When Gokudera was in 3th grade and Hibari and Tsuna were in 5th grade in elementary school , Tsuna decided to went to school together for their first day. Hibari didn't like it, but Gokudera gladly accept it since he was the one who requested to Tsuna. 

When they went to their school, suddenly, Hibari disappeared when they was walking together.

"W-where's Hibari?"

"I think he didn't want me to go together with him"

"No, I think he lost our track! Let's find him!"

Gokudera and Tsuna decided to search for him. After searching about half an hour, Gokudera was the one who found Hibari. Gokudera found him at the back of school ground. That was the time that Gokudera found out Hibari was a vampire. There was a human kid whose knee was bleeding. It seems that she fell and hurt her knee. Hibari was sucking her wound and when he saw Gokudera, he quickly moved away from her knee and wiped his mouth from the blood. The girl seemed she didn't scared of Hibari and though that Hibari was helping her.

"Thank you" The girl said and left them both.

"H-Hibari?"

"... What? You scared?" Hibari glared at Gokudera.

"No... Why did you never tell me?"

"You will hate me"

"I never think that way... You're my friend, right?"

.

.

.

(*O*)

After yesterday ruckus, everything seemed to back to normal. Except for night class' students, they must cleared up the mess that made by Reborn. The Varia members were brought to the Vendicare by Dino since they tried to killed Tsuna and the others, but for Xanxus, he was locked in a normal prison, because he seemed to lost his mind and had gone crazy, moreover he had no arms now.

However, Gokudera heart was very cloudy. He did a bad thing to Tsuna yesterday. Hibari and Gokudera were at the class. The teacher hadn't came yet, so the other student busying themselves with their own friends. Hibari sat behind Gokudera, their desks were in a position near the window, while Gokudera was resting his head to the desk.

"You should tell him the truth, you know. He will find out sooner or later"

"I don't want to..." He said but didn't move his position.

"I don't need to be protect by you, herbivore"

"Shut up, bastard"

.

.

.

"I...I accidentally hurt my arm when guarding this place" Gokudera answered him, but he didn't look into Tsuna's eyes.

Tsuna moved his hand away from his cheek and sighed.

"It's him, isn't it?"

"Huh?"

Tsuna looked at Hibari and he glared at him. Hibari didn't deny it, it was him who hurt Gokudera, he was ready to be punched or kicked or anything by Tsuna.

"NO!"

Tsuna was taken aback and he looked back at Gokudera.

"W-What?" Tsuna became confused, it wasn't usual when Gokudera yelled to him.

"Why you always blame him! He didn't do anything!"

"Gokudera-kun?"

"I've said it! It... It's my fault!"

"Don't lie to me..." Tsuna said, his hyper intuition told him, Gokudera was hiding something.

"I-I'M NOT! Sawada-san, y-you make me mad! I...I don't want to talk to you again!"

.

.

.

"Aaah, shit! I'm acting like a kid!" Gokudera mumbled to himself while shuffling his hair. Hibari shook his head when seeing Gokudera's action.

"You should apologize to him"

"I know..."  
>After that, the teacher came to their class, the other students went back to their seats and greeted their teacher. The teacher stood up behind his desk and eyed the students. He began to speak.<p>

"Good morning, class. Today, there will be a new transfer student joining this class"

The class became noisy and they were wondering who was the new student. Gokudera leaned back and whispered to Hibari.  
>"Do you know about this?"<p>

"No, the chairman never tell anything"

The teacher looked at the door and permitted the new student to come in. The new student stepped inside the class and stood beside the teacher.

"You may introduce yourself" The teacher said. The new student smiled and faced the class with his mismatched eyes.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Rokudou Mukuro"

.

.

.

(*O*)

Tsuna was really depressed, Gokudera didn't want to talk to him anymore. He was napping at the couch in the living room in the dorms. The back of his hand covered his eyes. He came back to his mind when the door opened, it was Kyoko.

"You look very pale, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, leave me alone"

Kyoko approached him and she climbed onto the couch and rest her body on top of him. She wrapped her arms around Tsuna's body. Tsuna tensed when her fingers moved around his waist.

"What do you want"

Kyoko faced Tsuna and suddenly kissed him. Her hands moved from his body to his head and grabbed his brown hair. Tsuna accepted her kiss and kissed back, he slipped his tongue inside Kyoko's mouth, and not long after that, they were making out on the couch, Tsuna rolled overr so Kyoko was beneath him. Since Kyoko wore a skirt, it was easy for Tsuna to pulled down her panties. Kyoko's entrance already wet, this was a sign for Tsuna to put his fingers inside.

"Aaah... T-Tsu-kun..." Kyoko moaned when Tsuna's finger entered her. However, her moans didn't turn him on, he just used her as his tool to relieved himself. They never had done any real sex, really...

.

.

.

(*O*)

"Rokudou...Mukuro? What a strange name.." Gokudera said to himself.

Hibari frowned his eyes to Mukuro. _This guy, I think I have seen him somewhere..._The teacher told Mukuro to sit on the chair beside Hibari, so he walked toward the chair and sat there. He began to talked to Hibari.

"Hello there..."

Hibari kept quiet and he acted like Mukuro wasn't exist. When Mukuro realized he was being ignored, he changed his attention to Gokudera. He examined his feature and smiled to himself, he rested his head to the palm of his hand, _what a cute boy... I wonder how that skylark will react, kufufufufu..._

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sooooorry once again for the grammars mistakes... I do hope can find a beta (but I don't know how...)O.O; If you would kindly tell me how ^o^;

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman REBORN! It belongs to Amano Akira

_Italic_ = thought

Normal =normal

underline = flash back

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>****8****

Gokudera was doing his homework in the living room. The teacher told him to wrote an essay about his family, and he would present it in front of his class. _This is very bad... _Gokudera even didn't know anything about family, Dino only once told him, family was where life began. But he still couldn't understand what was that mean.

He scratched his head in confusion. When Tsuna was in Dino's house, he passed the living room and spotted Gokudera hadn't done his homework. He walked into the living room and sat beside him on the floor.

"What kind of homework today?"

"An essay. I don't know what to write, since I don't have any family..."

Tsuna chuckled and he said patiently to him  
><span>"What are you saying? To me, family means people who are really care for you the most"<span>

Gokudera brightened his eyes and smiled widely, he began to write something on the paper. After writing about an hour, Gokudera fell asleep, he seemed really tired, but he had done his homework. Tsuna curious about Gokudera's writing so he took the paper and read it. The essay title was 'Hayato's Life with Sawada Tsunayoshi-san'. Tsuna smiled at Gokudera's innocence, he kissed Gokudera's forehead and carried him to Gokudera's bedroom.

.

.

.

(*O*)

When day class swapped with night class, again, Gokudera and Hibari must threaten the girls to shooed them away. Hibari was the one who did most of the job. Gokudera had decided, today he was going to apologize to Tsuna. But... the pineapple haired man never stopped chasing him and Hibari. Even now, he was following them when they carried out their duty.

"Stop following us, pineapple freak!"

"Oya, oya, I'm just curious about you, Hayato-kun~"

Hibari twitched when hearing Mukuro called Gokudera's name like he had knew him for a long time. Tsuna caught a glimpse of Gokudera, and Mukuro, he frowned his eyes to Mukuro. No one was allowed to called him by his first name. Gokudera realized Tsuna's presence and he quickly ran to him.

"J-Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna widened his eyes, didn't Gokudera tell him, he wouldn't talk to him anymore?

"I-I'm so sorry about yesterday, I shou-"

Tsuna quickly grabbed Gokudera's wrist and dragged him to another place, he didn't want the pineapple and Hibari to interrupt them.

"Sorry, Yamamoto. Tell the teacher I have some problem to take care" Tsuna said to Yamamoto.

"Roger that, Tsuna" Yamamoto grinned to him and he walked with the others to their class. Tsuna looked back to Hibari.

"Mr. Prefect, I want to borrow him for a while..."

Then Tsuna and Gokudera disappeared, they went to someplace, leaving both Mukuro and Hibari alone. Hibari decided to leave Mukuro, he began to walked away. Mukuro ran after him and wrapped his arm around Hibari's shoulder.

"Ne, ne, Hibari... Why don't you tell me more about those cool students?"

Hibari kept quiet, suddenly he twist Mukuro's arm. Mukuro cringed in pain, he pleadingly asked Hibari to let him go.

"Ow, ooow! Don't be so cruel!"

"Herbivore, go back to your dorms. You are not a part of disciplinary committee"

"Then, can I join?" and Hibari punched him on the face.

.

.

.

(*O*)

Gokudera was brought to a garden in the school ground. Since the day class' students already went back to their dorms, it was really quiet. Tsuna pinned Gokudera to a tree.

"Don't you ever say something like that anymore..." Tsuna said to Gokudera, his bangs covered his eyes.

"I'm sorry... "

Tsuna moved closer to him and rest his head on his shoulder, he embraced Gokudera tightly. He then moved his face to Gokudera's hair and inhale all his scents deeply.

"I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to hurt you that time..."

Gokudera returned his hug and placed his cheek onto Tsuna's chest. Gokudera felt so guilty, he had hurt the most important person in his life. They kept in their position for a long time, until Gokudera decided to move away from Tsuna's embrace.

"By the way, Sawada-san... Do you still remember when you bring me to the piano room?"

Tsuna nodded.

"And?"

"W-What happened to me? I suddenly woke up in my room..."

"Nothing, you fainted after played the piano, it seems I forced you too much"

"I didn't think you force me that time..."

"You should go back, Gokudera-kun. I'm sure the prefect will be mad at me if you disappear to long"

"A-ah, then, I'll take my leave. Good luck on your study, Sawada-san!"

Gokudera ran back to his dorms after waving his hand to him. Tsuna smiled and replied his waved, but when Gokudera had gone from his sight, he lowered his hand and he laid his body to the tree. He had lied to Gokudera...

.

.

.

Tsuna kept embrace him, he didn't want to let him go. 

"Sawada-san? Why did you never answer my question?" Gokudera turned around to face him, he held Tsuna's hand tightly.

"You always avoid my questions. Why? You are hiding something from me..."

Tsuna kept quiet and he lifted his chin.

"Gokudera-kun, I'll do anything if that makes you happy"

"?"

"Even if it's hurt me..."

Gokudera became confused, but changed when Tsuna kissed him. Gokudera shocked and he pushed Tsuna away. When they broke the kiss, Gokudera wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"W-What? Sawa-mmph" Tsuna kissed him again but more forceful this time. He kept moving forward until Gokudera was trapped between him and the piano. Tsuna nibbled his bottom lip and received a gasp from Gokudera as a result. This made an opportunity for Tsuna to put his tongue inside his mouth. He tilted Gokudera's head to get a better angle by placing his hands on both of Gokudera's cheek. After minutes kissing, Tsuna decided to broke the kiss. Gokudera was panting, plus, his face flushed, but Tsuna didn't stop there. He licked his right cheek to his ear, and began licking it too.

"S-Sawada-san, p-please stop..." He pleaded, but again, Tsuna didn't want to listen to him, he gagged Gokudera's mouth by inserting two fingers in it. Saliva began dripping from the corner of his mouth. When his finger had wet enough, he slipped his hand under Gokudera's pants. Tsuna probed his entrance with his finger.

"What are you doing! Ngggh! N-No...!"

"Gokudera..." Tsuna said his name while resting his forehead to Gokudera's forehead. When he put in the first finger, Gokudera cringed in pain, he held onto Tsuna's clothes very tightly. Because of it, tears falling down to his cheeks. Tsuna realized this, he quickly removed his finger and embraced him again. Gokudera's mind was hazy, he began to lost his consciousness.

"I-I'm sorry... Please forget what just happened, forget it..."

Gokudera had fainted, but Tsuna kept whispering to his ear.

"I love you, Hayato"

End of Chapter 8

Sorry, no more anonymous review, I'm afraid I'll be spammed , hope you understand 8D


	9. Chapter 9

Oh, I tried to write this chapter as good as possible but it seems it become confusing, but I hope you like it XD

I get a looo~ng holiday now, yippeeeee! It's Easter holiday XD

Happy Easter! 8D

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman REBORN! It belongs to Amano Akira

_Italic_ = thought

Normal =normal

underline = flash back

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>****9****

Every time there was snow, Gokudera always remembered the day when he was saved by Tsuna. He couldn't forget that day easily, and it was the day when he began to live with Dino, Hibari and Tsuna. However, he still curious about his past. Hibari had his parents been killed, but how about Gokudera's parents?

Were they had gone too? Or they abandoned him?

"What are you doing, herbivore. You will catch a cold" Hibari interrupted his mind, Gokudera was sitting in front of window, he was sightseeing the snowy road. Hibari brought a blanket with him, he placed the blanket around Gokudera's body and joined him watching the snow.

"Ne, Hibari? Do you think my parents still alive?"

"I don't know... Why you asked me"

"I..."

"..."

Silence surrounded them while watching the snow.

.

.

.

(*O*)

When the night class' students was walking to their class, Kyoko approached Chrome and walked next to her.

"Hey, Chrome"

"Hm, what is it, Kyoko-chan?"

"That strange man, he looks a lot like you"

"Hahahaha, he is my twin brother"

The night class' students stopped and all faced Chrome.

"EEEEEEEH?"

"Seriously, this is surprising to the extreme!"

"B-but, isn't that mean he is a vampire too?" I-pin asked in confusion.

Chrome nodded, and she chuckled at her friends reaction. Mukuro was a vampire too, but he had a strange habit. He liked to observe human since he was a little, and sometimes this made their parents overwhelmed. They decided to split them up, Chrome lived with their mother in Namimori while Mukuro was brought to abroad by their father when they were on their 6 years. Chrome had to admit it, she was a bit shocked when saw Mukuro had came back here, he never told her anything about his return.

.

.

.

(*O*)

Gokudera was called by Dino and told him to met Dino in his office. Once he was inside his office, he glared at Mukuro.

"Why Hibari isn't here? Instead, why are you here, pineapple head"

Mukuro smiled to him and a plaster covered his bruised nose. Dino chuckled while leaning back to his chair.

"Hibari have heard from me, it's only you that haven't heard anything"

"What? About this pineapple?"

"Eeer, yes... He is a vampire"

"WHAT?"

"Kufufufufufu, no need to be so shock, Hayato-kun"

"Why the hell you put him in day class!"

"Whoaa, easy, easy~ Mukuro likes human, so before enrolled here, he already tell me about his personality. And I hope you and Hibari can be friends with him"

.

.

.

(*O*)

Hibari was reading a book while napping on his bed when Gokudera came back to their room. He put the book to his chest and eyed him.

"You called by him?"

"Yes, that stupid old man! I can't believe he put another vampire in day class!"

Gokudera threw his bag to the corner and sat on his bed beside Hibari's bed. They didn't say anything until then without Hibari's knowledge, Gokudera had fallen asleep. Hibari raised from his bed and he approached Gokudera. He pulled the blanket to cover Gokudera's body. When seeing Gokudera sleeping, he looked so harmless and easily broken. Unconsciously, Hibari leaned to him, hugged him for a while. After that, he went back to his bed. He put his arms behind his head while thinking, _I wonder about __that pineapple, I'm sure I have seen that kind of hairstyle..._

.

.

.

(*O*)

The class already began but Tsuna didn't feel like he wanted to attend the class, so he went back to his dorm to take a rest. When he was about to opened the door, someone's presence stopped him from doing so. Tsuna turned his back and faced his stalker.

"Get away from here, not you or your father, I really hate you both"

"Kufufufufufu, my father already dead Tsunayoshi-kun. That's why I came back to your side..."

Tsuna glared to him and he raised his shadow to him, threaten his neck.

"Don't you forget what your father have done to me? I've warned you, get away from here before I kill you. And besides, I remember I have kicked you out from my clan"

"I know, but my father told me before he died, he will come again, to see you and Hayato-kun"

Tsuna widened his eyes and pulled back his shadow.

"You better hurry up, Tsunayoshi-kun. Or else, me and my father will take him away from you, before his memories return"

With that, Mukuro walked away, leaving Tsuna alone. Tsuna clenched his fist, a long time ago, before Mukuro was brought by his father to abroad, he was working with Tsuna together. Mukuro had a same ability with his father, Ring of Reincarnation. They could go back to live as long as they still have another descendant with them by possessing their body. Tsuna permitted Mukuro to worked with him since he had a good combat ability with his trident, even though Tsuna really hated him a lot because he had the same blood with his father.

When Tsuna was 8 and Mukuro was 6 years old, Tsuna realized Mukuro's strange habit and he decided to throw him out from Vongola and took Chrome as his substitute. If he liked to observe human, Tsuna though he better get out from Vongola.

Tsuna sighed and he leaned back to the door. And before Mukuro was kicked out by Tsuna too, Tsuna told Mukuro to go with him for a mission once, Tsuna needed his power to bring down a strong family together. He used Mukuro for his own benefit, Tsuna never trusted him in the first place. _Someday, I'll definitely erase that pineapple family from this world..._

.

.

.

(*O*)

Hibari gasped suddenly when he remember when he had seen Mukuro for the first time. The memories about him were a bit hazy, but he remembered he had seen that kind of hairstyle behind a shadow, it was the time when Tsuna came to killed his parents.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman REBORN! It belongs to Amano Akira

_Italic_ = thought

Normal =normal

underline = flash back

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>****10****

Gokudera really liked to play with both Tsuna and Hibari. However this two people never got along for some reasons. Everytime Gokudera asked Hibari why he hated him, Hibari never answered him or ran away. When he asked Tsuna, Tsuna only responded by  
><span>"How can I get along with him if he didn't want to be friends with me?"<span>

Not only that, Hibari always attacked Tsuna couple times with his tonfa, he seriously wanted to kill him. Yet Tsuna seemed to overpowered him, so he liked toying with Hibari. Gokudera could only stare at their strange relationship.

.

.

.

(*O*)

Without realized, it was morning already. Gokudera woke up from his bed, he wanted to take a shower. Besides he hadn't changed his clothes since yesterday, he smelled bad. Gokudera was dumbstruck when he saw Hibari's bed was empty, it wasn't usual for Hibari to wake up first. However, Gokudera decided to search for him after taking a bath and he walked toward the bathroom.

.

.

.

(*O*)

Hibari was going to night class dorm. He knew it still to early for the night class but he didn't care, he wanted to questioned Tsuna about the new pineapple herbivore. And if he got a chance, he would kill him too. When he was walking, he spotted Tsuna already sitting in one of a bench in the dorm's garden. Hibari quickly brought out his tonfa and he ran to him. When Hibari was about to hit him, Tsuna jumped out from the bench and he landed on the ground. In the end, Hibari's tonfa broke the bench.

"What a polite greeting" Tsuna mocked him.

"Herbivore, get rid that pineapple from day class. He is your underling"

Tsuna frowned.

"I can't do anything about him"

"I'll bite you to death right now"

He swung his tonfa to Tsuna, but Tsuna quickly dodged it and caught the tonfa with his hand.

"You have planned this, aren't you herbivore. So that pineapple can try to kill me once again" He said and swung his other tonfa, but now was different, Tsuna's shadow stopped the other tonfa. Tsuna kept in silence, they stared at each other.

"You heartless bastard!" Hibari snapped.

.

.

.

When Hibari was seven he still lived peacefully with his father, Alaude. He knew his father was serving a clan called Vongola, but he heard the boss now was a small kid around his age. When Hibari saw his leader for the first time, he respected him a lot, since that kid was able to lead such a huge clan, he knew the kid's name was Sawada Tsunayoshi. Hibari was glad he could work for him too when get older enough. Tsuna became a boss in such a young age because his parents had gone. Hibari was grateful that both of his mother and his father still alive.

But everything changed. One day, when he was sleeping, he heard a door cracked, but it wasn't the door in his room. He decided to wake up and went outside his room. The sounds seemed came from downstairs so he walked down to the first floor. He stopped his steps as he heard a woman scream from the living room. He froze and cold sweat began pouring from his forehead. He shook his head to get rid of his fear before walking slowly to the source of the sound. The living room's door opened a bit, Hibari took a peek inside and he widened his eyes. He push the door opened and run towards his father.

"DADDY!"

"DON'T COME HERE!"

His father prevented him from coming to him, Hibari stopped but what made him stopped was his mother's corpse. The floor was covered by blood, he became more shock when his father was stabbed by unknown weapon. When his father's body fell to the ground, there was, stood up a little figure with spiky hair. The room was dark and only got lighting from the moonlight outside the window. When the figure walked towards the light, Hibari was agape. The boy with glowing orange colored eyes showed no expression, moreover his face stained by his parents blood. The boy was his father and Hibari's leader, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"S-Sawada-sama... W-what..." He said while trembling.

"..."

"YOU BASTARD!" Hibari charged toward him, but another figure with pineapple hairstyle behind Tsuna's back stabbed his shoulder with his trident. Hibari lied to the ground and he cried. Blood pouring from his wound. He couldn't see the face of the other one because he was hiding in the shadow, but he could see the posture.

"WHY DID YOU KILL THEM, MONSTER!"

Tsuna walked toward him, he placed his foot on Hibari's chest and press it. It became hard to breath, so Hibari used his hands to moved away Tsuna's foot from him, but it was a futile effort, because Tsuna pressed his foot harder to his chest.

"You don't have any rights to blame me... It's all your parents fault"

"T-THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

Tsuna moved his foot away and kicked his body. He turned his back and walked away after said

"I'll let you live, so your life will be filled by hatred and resentment towards me. You won't be able to defeat me in that state, pathetic"

With that Tsuna dissappeared, but the pineapple figure hadn't leave yet. Even though the room was dark but Hibari could feel he smirked to him before left. Hibari's crying became louder when he realized Tsuna let him lived because he pitied him. In the end Hibari lived in a way that Tsuna wanted, Hibari held a lot of negative feelings towards him.

.

.

.

Hibari backed away and he was panting. Before he fell, small arms caught his body before touched the ground.

"Hibari, what are you doing! You wake up in the morning to attack him?" Gokudera scolded him. Hibari looked behind his back and he could see Gokudera was supporting him to prevent him from falling. Hibari pushed his body and walked away from them.

"Wait! You should go to the infirmary! I-"

"Let him be, Gokudera-kun" Tsuna said while hugging him from the back.  
>"Jyuudaime..."<p>

.

.

.

(*O*)

Mukuro who was sitting on a top of a tree, smirked to the scene. Gokudera was very important for both Hibari and Tsuna. Even the strongest vampire would do anything to keep him save, and the most feared prefect would always softened his act to him. _This is really interesting, just like what you said father... _He chuckled to himself, not long after his twin sister joined him sitting on the tree.

"What were you doing, Mukuro-sama?"

"I was spying on them, my cute Chrome"

"You should tell me you're back" Chrome pouted to him

"Kufufufu, sorry, it just father told me to make it like a surprise"

"He has gone, hasn't he. You should go and see mom, she is really worried about you when she heard father left you"

"I will, Chrome. When we get day off"

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

I'm sorry, it's been a long time since last update O.O;

I am very busy lately, my exams will be coming up next week...

so I can't guarantee, how long the next chapter will take to update DX

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman REBORN! It belongs to Amano Akira

_Italic_ = thought

Normal =normal

underline = flash back

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>****11****

Gokudera got a fever when he was in the first grade in middle school. The fever was not a big deal for him, but Dino made it like he was going to die or something. He even called Tsuna to come like this:  
><span>"TSUNA! HURRY UP! THIS IS EMERGENCY!"<span>

15 minutes later Tsuna came to Dino's house while panting and sweating. He quickly went to Gokudera's room. After seeing Gokudera was resting on his bed, he sighed in relieved and approached him. He put his hand on Gokudera's forehead to check his temperature.

"I'm fine" Gokudera said while coughing.

"You're sick"  
><span>Hibari came to his room too, he brought a bowl of water and a towel with him. He tried to shooed Tsuna away by kicking his leg. A vein popped out on Tsuna's forehead.<span>

"Give the bowl to me, I'll take care of him"

"Go away, herbivore"

Because of it, they began arguing in Gokudera's room. Gokudera's head felt more dizzy and it was so noisy. _Damn you, DINO! _It seemed the argue would last long, the dizziness made Gokudera snapped.  
><span>"GET THE HELL OUT FROM MY ROOM!"<span>

In the end Hibari must sleep on the couch, and Dino was beaten up by Gokudera. On the other hand, Tsuna, he wanted to accompanied him. Gokudera who had lost all his strength, didn't have any power to forbid him, he let Tsuna did anything he wanted.

.

.

.

(*O*)

Now was a winter break for all of the students in Namimori. They got one week holiday. A lot of them decided to go back to their house to met their parents, including the night class' students. But not for Gokudera and Hibari, since they didn't have anywhere to go, they stayed in Namimori Academy. Tsuna needed to go back to his mansion to control its condition, while the others only go back to met their family.

"Jyuudaime, take care"  
>"Thank you, Gokudera-kun" Gokudera wanted to see Tsuna's departure so he escorted him until they reached the exit gate. After waving a goodbye to him, Gokudera decided to practice his archery skill so he went to the archery club. While Hibari, he spent his time on his bed.<p>

.

.

.

(*O*)

Mukuro and Chrome reached their house after four hours drive. Their house was really big and there were a small fountain in the front of the house. Their mother was playing the water in the fountain, but when she saw Mukuro and Chrome, she approached them and hugged them.

"Long time no see, mother" Mukuro said politely and he hugged back his mother.

"I'm worried sick about you... Chrome, can you go inside, I want to talk with him"

Chrome nodded and she carried her luggage to the house. His mother was a really beautiful woman, but since he and his father went abroad, it seemed she became skinnier and her face became paler. Mukuro sat together with his mother on the side of the fountain.

"How did he die?"

"Kufufufu, I'm not sure if I must tell you how he died"

"Mukuro, Daemon Spade was your father, I'm his wife, I have the right to know"

"Then, don't be shock, mother"

Mukuro smiled and he caressed his mother cheek. He closed his eyes, but when he opened his eyes again, one of his eye that had previously shown number six in kanji, changed to a spade sign.

"I killed myself, my love"

.

.

.

(*O*)

"Shit" Gokudera cursing himself. He was in the place to practice archery. He was trying to hit the target, however he always missed it. It seemed because it had been a long time since his last practice and his mind filled with another thoughts. He lied his body to the wood floor because he really tired after practicing about two straight hours. Not long afterwards, Hibari came with a bottle of water in his hand. Gokudera raised up from his position to sitting position and turned to face him. Hibari threw the bottle onto Gokudera's hand.

"Thanks, I thought you were sleeping?"

Hibari said nothing and sat beside him, crossing his legs.. Hibari was not a talkative person, he spent most of the day with being quiet. However, he always listened to what Gokudera had to say.

"Ne, Hibari..."  
>"What"<p>

"How do you feel to be a vampire?"

"Troublesome"

Gokudera sighed at Hibari's answer, _such a straightforward person..._

"Why did you ask?"

"I was wondering, how he's feeling too..."

"Tsk, I've told you, don't mention him in front of me"

Gokudera scratched his head and he sighed again but this time he buried his head to his knee.

"What's wrong with you" Hibari asked him.

"If I became a vampire, will I... will my heart become stronger too, Hibari?"

"..."  
>"I always see you guys are awesome, you even could live after your parents death. But me, I just lost my memories but it's already hard for me"<p>

Hibari looked up to him, he moved closer and patted Gokudera's head.  
>"Do not think to change like me, or that herbivore"<br>"?"

"I can live because you're always by my side, Gokudera"

Hibari stopped patting his head and looked into his eyes for a while. He stood up and walked away from the practice room. But before he got outside, he said one more thing to Gokudera.  
>"If you decided to turn into vampire, I won't let it, even if I have to sacrifice myself"<p>

He disappeared from the room, and Gokudera lowered his head. He never understand, how did those vampires think, nor Hibari or Tsuna, they both really complicated.

End of Chapter 11

What a horrible chapter, sorry T^T


	12. Chapter 12

At last! The exam is over, yeeeeeeeeeeeeey! Well, enjoy the chapter XD

Edit: Thanks to Phoenix of Starlight for pointing out my fatal mistakes! Oh gawd, I must be so sleepy!

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman REBORN! It belongs to Amano Akira

_Italic_ = thought

Normal =normal

underline = flash back

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Since Dino's house was located inside Namimori Academy's ground, it was easy for Gokudera and Hibari to reach their school without being late. When Gokudera, Tsuna and Hibari still in middle school, Dino hadn't decided to split the class into the night class and day class, Dino was still in planning to do it, thus the vampires mingled with the humans in the school. One day, Gokudera woke up too early, let alone Dino who usually woke up first hadn't shown any sign in the house. He decided to go to school and do some cleaning in the class. 

Gokudera reached his class, and as expected he was the first one there. He put the bag on his desk and went to the bathroom to take a rag mop. When he was in a way to the bathroom, he heard strange voice. It was like…a moan? Gokudera face redden, but it seemed his curiosity was killing him. He walked towards the source of the sounds. It turned out that the voices came from below the stairs. He peeked from the side of the wall and saw a very shocking scene.

It was Tsuna and Kyoko, Tsuna's mouth was located on Kyoko's collarbone, and Gokudera didn't have to guess it, Tsuna was sucking Kyoko's blood. The moment he saw this scene, Gokudera suddenly forgot his own main objective. He began walking backwards, but sadly he stumbled his own foot. _Awwwww! Dammit! _Gokudera cried inwardly because of the pain, he forced himself to stood up and ran from there.

When the school had finished, Gokudera froze in his class while the other students had gone away from class. The memory about them still stuck in his brain. He shook his head a couple times before raised from his seat and he heading out from the class. _Ooh,... great! _Gokudera cursed himself, just when he didn't want to see him, Tsuna was waiting for him outside the class.

"Want to go together?"

"U-Uh, I-I... I think, I w-want to..."

"Gokudera-kun?"

"...eeh... I-I was..." _Arrrgh! I hope I could-_

"What are you afraid of? Because you saw me and Kyoko?"

That statement made his heart jumped out from his chest. He didn't dare to look into the eyes of the person in front of him, he hoped he would just disappear from there. Gokudera's brain tried to formed a proper sentence before running away from him, luckily, Hibari was passing through the school corridor.

"H-Hibari! I've been waiting for you, let's go!" 

"What herbivore, I-" Gokudera ran to him and pushed Hibari's shoulder with both his hands. When Gokudera and Hibari had gone together, Tsuna sighed and leaning his body to the wall, jealousy and guilty jumbled in his emotions.

.

.

.

(*O*)

Tsuna had arrived in his mansion not long time ago, his servants had been waiting for him in front of the gate. They quickly helped him with his luggage and greeted him.

"Welcome back, Sawada-sama"

"Good to be back" He replied them, after that he walked inside the mansion straight to the backyard. The backyard was so luxuriant, a lot of trees and flowers were growing up on the soil. In the middle on the backyard there were three graves. Tsuna approached the graves and he kneeled in front of it. But something was off, one of the graves seemed a bit untidy.

"Did something happen when I was gone?"

"Sawada-sama, if it's about this grave, one of the maids know about it"

"Bring her to me"

Minutes later, the servant brought one maid with him, the maid looked really pale and she was shaking. Tsuna stood up from his position and walked toward her.

"What happened"

"I-I...I'm so sorry, Sawada-sama. F-five days ago, i-it was late n-night... I-I was w-walking around o-outside the mansion, u-until I caught someone was d-digging this grave"

"How many people dug this?"

"J-Just one, t-the person immediately closed t-the grave again,...but that p-person had taken t-the corpse that b-buried there"

"..."

"W-when I was peeking the person, I-I was caught and I-I'm really sorry... T-that person k-knocked me unconscious before I c-could call any help"

Tsuna didn't replied her, instead he turned his head to saw the untidy grave with the corner of his eye.

"He already make a move, doesn't he..." He mumbled to himself.

.

.

.

(*O*)

The academy seemed really quiet, moreover only a few students stay in the dorms. It was like a dead place. Meanwhile Hibari and Gokudera as usual were staying at Dino's house, but Dino was away, he said he wanted to took some fresh air for a moment. Gokudera was reading in his room, until his stomach began to grumbled. He went to the kitchen and thought what he should made for lunch. When he was cooking, Hibari seemed hungry too, he came to the kitchen with bored eyes.

"Where have you been?" Gokudera asked him, but he didn't bothered to moved his sight from the stove. His hair was tied onto ponytail in a messy way, since he afraid his hair would be on his way.  
>"Garden, I was sleepy"<p>

"Sleepy head"

Hibari sat on the chair and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. He stared at Gokudera's back who was cooking and... exposing his neck. What hungry meant to Hibari was, he needed blood, he even didn't expect to met his prey in this kitchen. At first he wanted to took a supplement, he wished he could suppressed the need of Gokudera's blood a bit. Since the incident in Varia's party, he always had a hard time to talked or met with Gokudera, but he tried to hide it and acted strong. Too bad, Gokudera's neck was provoking his desire now. He raised up from his seat and walked toward Gokudera's back.

"Fuuh, I'm done, do y-"

Hibari hugged him from behind, he placed his lips on his prey's neck. Gokudera shocked and threw angry words to him, even he didn't realized his face became redden.

"What the hell, IDIOT! LET M-... Eh?"

Gokudera almost forgot that Hibari was a vampire, because Hibari seemed rarely drank blood. Gokudera used his hands to freed him from Hibari's hug, and turned around to him. He looked into his eyes after took a long breath.

"Herbivore..."  
>"..." Gokudera kept looking into his eyes, he didn't have to use any words, he already knew what Hibari wanted.<p>

"You need it?" Gokudera asked him while taking a knife beside him beside the stove. A guilt face appeared after Gokudera said it, he didn't want to hurt his friend. His vampire instinct was overpowered him, nonetheless Hibari tried his best to suppressed it.

"I'm sorry..."

Gokudera nodded a little, but something unexpected happened. A warm was covering his body immediately when Hibari hugged him again. Because of the shock, he dropped the knife at looked at Hibari with his widened eyes. _W-hat...?_

"You see, I have already told you, it is thanks to you"

"?"

"You're too kind, do not make others take advantage of you"

"I..."

"I don't want it, if you hurt yourself it only make me more guilty"

Hibari retreated from him and turned around, even though he knew his body became weaker. He went to the kitchen drawer and planned to took some supplements from it. He was about to leave the kitchen when Gokudera's voice stopped him.

"Then, how about bite me?"

Hibari turned his faced, he thought he would see Gokudera trembling after saying those words. But he was wrong, Gokudera didn't show any fear, in fact it seemed his eyes showed a strong resolution. Hibari of course, he wanted to bite human at least once, he wanted to drank as many as he could. Yet if that _human_ was Gokudera Hayato, he would never ever bite him.

"Forget it"

"Wha-"  
>"What do you want. To become a vampire? Even if you turned into a vampire it won't change your personality"<p>

"... I don't mind..."

"Listen, to me. I have said I will never let you to turn into a vampire. I'll help you if you want to know about your past, but don't change into a vampire. Tell me if you need my help"

After said that, Hibari left the kitchen, leaving a confused Gokudera alone. Gokudera sighed and he squating while ruffling his hair.

"My past, huh?"

End of chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

By they way, I edited the 12th chapter yesterday, mmm... do you remember I wrote a **_vase_** in Tsuna's scene instead of **_corpse_**. It should be corpse, I'm really sorry! I was really sleepy last day so I made a fatal mistakes, I hope you can understand ^^;

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman REBORN! It belongs to Amano Akira

_Italic_ = thought

Normal =normal

underline = flash back

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>****13****

When Tsuna's 14th birthday was coming, Dino made a small party for him. Tsuna didn't want anybody to celebrate his birthday, but Dino insisted him. He said to Tsuna that he should celebrate his birthday once. The party was held in a small room at Dino's house, and Tsuna's followers were invited. Automatically, Gokudera and Hibari were invited too. 

Hibari needed to hold his urge to bite those vampires to death, especially that Sawada Tsunayoshi. In the end, Dino asked Hibari to slept first and he didn't need to join the party, if Hibari didn't go to his room, maybe he would cause a ruckus here. When the party started, Gokudera noticed the closeness of Kyoko and Tsuna. Kyoko smiling brightly to him and shyly gave him a present. Gokudera wanted to give him the present too, but he scared to give it. Kyoko gave Tsuna a self made scarf, while Gokudera, since he only had a small budget, he could only gave Tsuna a simple notebook. Tsuna realized that Gokudera was fidgeting , so he walked towards him.

"Gokudera-kun, are you not feeling well?"

"N-no, I'm okay"

"What's that, behind your back?"

When Gokudera began walking backwards, he accidentally dropped the present. Tsuna took it and he asked Gokudera.

"This is for me? Can I open it?"

"Y-yes, b-but the present is worthless, give it back to me"

Tsuna still opened his present and he found a notebook. Gokudera lowered his head in embarrassment. Tsuna held him close to cheered him up, Gokudera seemed so sad.

"Thank you for the present, Gokudera-kun"

"B-But, it just a notebook..." Gokudera said and tears threatened his eyes.

"Not only this book, you already gave me another present"

"I never give you anything, you are the one who always help me, Sawada-san..."

Tsuna smiled and kissed his cheek

"Having you by my side is a wonderful present"

.

.

.

(*O*)

"WHAT!"

"I've told you, old man. Hibari said he will accompany me"

After Dino had gone back from somewhere, Gokudera immediately told him his wish. He wanted to find out about his past. The older man was doubt if he should permit him to do it, moreover what would Tsuna do to him if he knew that Gokudera was trying to open the padlock that Tsuna had sealed it to him for a long time.

"Why are so surprise? Don't tell me, y-"

"NO! I'm NOT! It's just..., where will you begin? You even don't have any leads"

Gokudera was scratching his head first, not long afterwards he knew where he would find a trace. The place when he met Tsuna for the first time, he though maybe he could go there.

"The snow field"

"?"

"I can ask the nearest villagers there, maybe they know something"

"B-BUT, it's dangerous! What if they were bad person!"

"You treat me like a girl! I'm going tomorrow, it's decided!"

Before Dino could stop him, Gokudera already leaving his office. He shut the door really hard and made Dino's office a bit shaky because of it. _Ooh, Tsuna is going to kill me now..._

.

.

.

(*O*)

The snow field was quite far away from the academy, it took about half an hour with walking. When Hibari and Gokudera reached their destination, the snow field seemed not the same as before. The trees that originally were planted there had decrease in a great amount, and they could see a few amounts of wooden houses were built there. After they exchanged glances, Gokudera tried to talk to one of the house owner. He knocked the door, before opened it and inserted his head to the house a bit from the door.

"Excuse me"

The house owner had a very tanned skin and his hair was really white, it seemed he was really old, even you could see wrinkles on his forehead.

"Yeah, do you need anyhting?"

Gokudera thought it was a sign for him to come inside, so he stepped in with Hibari following him from behind.

"Eeem, since when did you live here, if I may know?"

"What business do you have here"

Hibari was quite annoyed by the man's question, thus he stepped forward and grabbed his shirt's collar.

"Answer him, or I'll bite you to death" He ordered him coldly.

"I-I'm s-sorry, 10 years ago"

"Why do you want to move here anyway?" Gokudera said, he was curious.

"W-Well, w-we didn't have any choice, since our villagers has increased in number and there were monsters attacking us, so some of us,... w-we moved here"

Hibari could feel there were something about this monster that made his sense tingling.

"What monster"

"N-No, please stop asking! G-Go away!"

The old man unexpected had a strong power, he pried Hibari's hand from his shirt, and then pushed them both out from his house.

"H-Hey! Wait!" Unfortunately the man had closed the door, didn't give Gokudera and Hibari any chance to questioned him more.

"Let's find out about their original place"

"?"

"We can go and ask the other house owner"

"Hey! What about our true intention!"

"Herbivore, how many years has passed since you were brought to the academy"

"Eeeh, ten years?"

"And you know what I mean, we could find some leads"

.

.

.

(*O*)

It was really lonely without anyone at his side, usually there were always Yamamoto who always ready to followed his orders, the noisy man or he called him Sasagawa, the stupid girl who always following him around, Kyoko and the others. Even though he acted coldly to them , but they were his only comrades. Since his father always told him that their generations had served Vongola for a long time, Tsuna thought he could trust them _a bit_. Just a bit.

Tsuna was sitting in the balcony alone, he was observing how his servants worked. Some of them didn't do their job really well, they were vampires of course but placed in the lower rank. He could see some of the servants were chatting instead of working, some of them,... well, they worked, but unbelievably clumsy. Luckily some of them, really worked, not clumsy or chatting a lot. Maybe he thought, someday, he needed to punish them once.

Actually, Tsuna didn't want to go back to his mansion, it always brought back his painful memories. This place held a lot of his childhood memories from the good ones to bad ones. He sighed before went back inside the mansion and directly put his hands to his trousers' pocket. He wanted to go back to the academy and spent his time more with his beloved one rather than staying alone in this old mansion.

End of chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman REBORN! It belongs to Amano Akira

_Italic_ = thought

Normal =normal

underline = flash back

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

After spending 3 years with Tsuna, finally both Hibari and Tsuna graduated from middle school. And that time too, Dino announced to the other students that he would separated the class into night class and day class in accordance with the academy qualification. The night class's students must be smart and tough because they would teach by the scariest teacher there, Reborn and they too would be fused in one class despite of their age difference, while the day class' students didn't need special requirements to enter or we could just say it was a regular class.

Even though there were some humans that actually could enter night class, but they couldn't stand with Reborn. Some students' opinion were:

"What the fuck is wrong with that teacher! He brought gun to class! Shouldn't the police catch him?"

"He almost killed me when I gave the wrong answer!"

"I almost passed out when he glared at me"

And blah...blah..., so in the end, only the vampires that could stay with Reborn's spartan methods. When Hibari heard he was going to be put in the same class with Tsuna _again, _he almost gone into a rage and bit everyone to death. Dino tried to calm him down by giving him another choice, he could enter day class in one condition, he must wait until Gokudera went into high school too so Gokudera could keep an eye on him. That was the reason Hibari skipped class 2 times. However Hibari mustn't told Gokudera that he didn't enter the high school because of that reason.

Meanwhile, Tsuna and his other followers, except Kyoko and her other friends (since they hadn't entered high school yet), had began to study in night class. The first time they taught by Reborn, Reborn was impressed how Tsuna influenced the other students. One day Dino told him that Tsuna would never forgive anyone who tried to do something funny to Gokudera.

"Heh, what a sensitive person"

"I'm serious, don't look for trouble, Reborn" Dino lectured him, he knew that Reborn always did something beyond the scenario. And he did, when Gokudera finished his school and on his way home, Reborn stopped him. He quietly observed the small boy in front of him, he was wondering why Tsuna could be interested to a midget like this.

"Sir, please step aside. You're blocking my way" Gokudera told him. Reborn smirked when he heard how brave Gokudera to order him.

"You got some nerve, little boy. I can do anything bad to you, you know. You even don't have any power to stop me"

Gokudera stiffened when he looked at him, Reborn was smirking. He suddenly remembered that this man was Reborn, the new teacher that Dino told him about who always wore a fedora and black suits.

"Hey, sensei. It's not good to bully a person that younger than you" Calm voice was heard, it was Tsuna. Even thought his voice was calm, his face wasn't. Reborn tilt his fedora down and turned to face him, Dino was right, _he is really intersting._

"Sawada-san!"

Tsuna walked towards him and bent at the same level with him.

"He hasn't done anything, right?" Tsuna asked, Gokudera nodded.

"Well, you better hurry up and go first" He motioned Gokudera to go, after he had gone, Tsuna glared at his teacher. Reborn kept his smirk on his face, he never thought he would find an interesting opponent.

.

.

.

(*O*)

Tsuna was really bored, he wanted to go back to the academy, but if he went back to fast, probably his servants wouldn't do their job seriously. Winter break was really useless to him, there were still a lot of time left before he could go back to Namimori Academy. One servant came to his study room and bent down before asking.

"Sawada-sama, do you need anyhting?"  
>"Do you know what time is it?"<br>The servant moved his head to the side, until then he realized it was already noon and he hadn't prepared any food.

"I-I'm sorry! We are going to make the lunch now!" The servant bent down once again and excuse himself. Tsuna sighed at his behaviour, just for what the hell they were working. Since his father death, the servants became more stupid and stupid.

.

.

.

(*O*)

Hibari and Gokudera had collected some information from the people there. To be the truth, there were a lot of people refused to tell them anything, but Hibari's tonfas had more power than them. They found out that their village wasn't too far away from the field. After they reached their village, the village was really quiet, a lot of houses had broken and the place were really dirty. They decided to walked around to find someone who might still alive, without they realized there was someone spying on them.

"You know, it is a really bad idea to come here"

Hibari just need to glared at Gokudera to shut him up, well, when he entered the village he got a very bad feeling too. When Hibari heard a wooden box were dropped to the ground, he quickly grabbed Gokudera's hand and placed him behind his back before turned around to the source of the sound. But there was no one there. Hibari looked around and he caught some movements behind a house.

"I think I know what monsters that attacked them"  
>"Eh?"<p>

After their short conversation, Hibari pulled out his tonfas. Gokudera became confused until he heard someone was growling behind his back. Gokudera turned his head and saw a human. It was a man, a lot of blood stained his cloth, and his mouth hanging opened, this caused the man drooling over and over. Although only just a moment, Gokudera could see fangs in his mouth.

"Hibari, he is... "

The man charged towards him, he was planning to attack Gokudera, but Hibari was faster and he knocked down the man with his tonfa by hitting his head.

"He was a human"

"What? You mean..."

"This village was attacked by pure bloods vampires"

The man that was hit by Hibari tried to stand back with his feet, Hibari realized this and he immediately stood in front of Gokudera. However it seemed the man was not alone, just in a matter of seconds he got his companions on his back. Now they were surrounded by a bunch of ex-humans. Gokudera had never seen a human that turned into a vampire before and it scared him now. Those thought was gone when Gokudera remembered their true intention to come here. Cold sweats began pouring on his forehead, _D-Did I live here before? Did m-my parents change i-into vampires too?_

"Herbivore, let's get out from here" Hibari's voice snapped him back to his mind.

"H-Huh? Y-yeah"

Hibari lead the way, he dragged Gokudera with him and smacked every vampires that blocking their way, however there were too many of them, so when the vampires lost their track, Hibari decided to rest for a while by hiding in one of the house. Hibari was panting a lot, since he became weaker and wasted a lot of energy while fighting them. Hibari was sitting and leaning against the door, trying to catch his breath while Gokudera sat beside him. Hibari took a glance to him, Gokudera was lowering his head and his his right hand was gripping his left arm. He noticed that blood was pouring from his arms, it seemed he got attacked by the vampire when Hibari wasn't looking at him.

"You're bleeding"

"I'm fine"

The wound wasn't a big deal, but he was worried, worried if what he thought earlier was real, what if his parents become one of them, what if he was left in the snowfield so nobody could attack him. And the worst, what if Tsuna was the one who attacked this village, since he was a pure blood vampire, and he was the one who found him first... those thoughts made him shaking. Hibari softened his eyes, he put his hands on Gokudera's head and placed it to his shoulder.

"I know what you think, but we haven't proved it yet"

Gokudera couldn't hold it any longer, tears began dripping from his eyes.

"I-I'm scared... I-I just w-want to know, t-that's all... J-just, what the hell!"

Hibari hugged him to calmed him down and he knew if stay here any longer it would worsen his condition, they needed to get out from here, but how? A lot of vampires were patrolling in this place and Gokudera was the only human here, they probably would hunted him down whenever they smelled Gokudera's blood. Hibari pulled his scarf and tied it to Gokudera's wounded arm.

"What are we going to do now?" Gokudera said while wiping the tears that left on his cheeks.

"We must go back and tell the chairman about this place"

"But you're tired! Do y-"

"Don't. Just,...we must get out from here"

Hibari tried his best thinking, in order to find a way out, suddenly they heard a scream. One of the vampires seemed had found out their hideout. Hibari immediately stood up and pull out his tonfas, he needed to protected him no matter what the cost. The vampires broke the wall and came inside the house with hungry eyes, they seemed could smell Gokudera's blood. Hibari hadn't regain all of his stamina, _this is bad. Shit... _Hibari thought he would end his life there, however something unexpected happened, the vampires were all froze like a stone and then one by one collapsed to the ground.

A tall figure were standing between the bodies on the ground, the figure stepped closer to them and Hibari realized who was it. The man with a stupid grin and a sword on his back, waving cheerfully to them.

"Yamamoto Takeshi"

"Yo! I came to rescue both of you!"

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman REBORN! It belongs to Amano Akira

_Italic_ = thought

Normal =normal

underline = flash back

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>****15****

Gokudera really liked to read ever since he was a kid, books were his favorite things. Books could give you additional knowledge, and Gokudera loves science books. One day he read the books under a tree alone, the book that he read contained about mysteries of the world. Those kind of books really excited him. But because of the breeze, he couldn't help but fall asleep.

When he woke up, he didn't remember for how long he had been asleep, but seeing the sky had darken, it seemed he had slept for a quiet long time. He raised from his position, but stopped halfway as he realized something covered his body. It was Hibari's black coat, Gokudera snorted and he held his laugh. Hibari was really an unpredictable person he ever met. Gokudera brought the coat along with him and maybe he should make fun of Hibari when returned the coat to him. _He has a bad taste in choosing a coat..._

.

.

.

(*O*)

When Yamamoto came to rescue Hibari and Gokudera, they both immediately were brought back to the academy by him. Actually, Yamamoto wasn't alone when he came to the village, Lambo helped him too, but Lambo had gone back first after he had done beaten up the rest of the vampires. In Dino's house, Dino treated their wound, Hibari got some scratches on his face but he was alright, while Gokudera, he only hurt his arm, yet he became really quiet since they went back to the academy.

"How did you find us? And why that Herbivore is here" Hibari asked Dino, while squatting near Gokudera who still in silent at the couch.

"Emmm, you probably won't like it" Dino answered him but didn't look into his eyes.

"What"

"Errrr, actually..."

.

.

.

_Ooh, God. What should I do?_ Dino lamented inwardly, it could become worse if he didn't tell Tsuna about Gokudera at once, so he decided to call him. He put his palm on his forehead whilst waiting Tsuna to answer the phone. When the dial tone had disappeared, Dino groggily talked.

"H-Hello?"

- Hello, who is this -

"Emm, it's me, Dino"

- Do you need something? -

"T-Tsuna, listen to me first, okay?"

- Just, hurry up -

"G-Gokudera, he... Jesus! He just left my office, and he said he wanted to find out about his past"

- ... -

No answer, Dino had a feeling that this would be an end for him, it was hard like a shit to talked about it to Tsuna.

"H-He said he will go to the snow field tomorrow with Hibari"

- And you didn't stop him -

"I-I can't! Moreover, i-it is your fault! You... no... we always hide everything from him"

- ... Even if you said that, I can't go there now, it's already late anyway... I will send Yamamoto and Lambo to find them tomorrow, their house not too far away from there -

"Please do, I'm sorry... By the way, you seem really calm about it, it's not usual"

- Enough, I'll close the phone -

.

.

.

"You and that herbivore?" Dino could feel a pressure in his voice, whenever he did something to Hibari, it always wrong.

"Maa, maa, Hibari. If it wasn't Tsuna, you both probably will be killed there" Yamamoto said to him while trying to calm him too with his hands gesture. Hibari sighed and brought back his attention to Gokudera._ He still think about it... _

"Herbivore, about that village..." Hibari turned to Dino.

"Ah, yes... According to your story, I could say that they really have lost their mind"

"Hahahaha, they are very funny" Yamamoto laughed.

"..." Hibari almost lost his temper when Yamamoto said it, which part of them that funny anyway?

"But doesn't it strange? Even if they were attacked by pure blood vampires, how come they could change almost half of the villagers to vampires?" Dino stroking his chin while looking to the ceiling.

"Hahaha, he is right! The vampires that still in pure blood rank are really rare. As long as I know only our boss, us and you, and... for the rest, I don't know. But of course, our family too"

"Yamamoto, don't forget the transfer student, since he is Chrome's brother"

"You never tell me about it, herbivore, that pine-"

"W-Well, I'll investigate about this village later" Dino said hurriedly.

"Then, I have to go back too. See you later Dino-san, Hibari, and you too Gokudera" Yamamoto left the room after waving a goodbye to them. Hibari couldn't help but suspect the Vongola and Tsuna, but he though he would think about that later, the most important now was Gokudera.

Gokudera was still confused, in the end they didn't find anything and they didn't confirm anything. It was too fast, he wanted to know more, something told him that the village and him had some kind of relation. When he still in his thoughts, Hibari held his arm and brought his body up from the couch.

"You need to take a rest"

.

.

.

(*O*)

In their room, Gokudera laid his body to the bed and he didn't say anything. Hibari could only watch him, because he never good at make people felt better, he always pissed them off. Hibari approached him and sat at the side of the bed. He leaned his body to Gokudera's and put his hand beside his head. He talked to him in a small voice.

"For how long do you planning to be like this"

"..."

Gokudera turned around to the side, he didn't want to face anyone right now. Hibari was quiet upset, he couldn't do anything, just like he said before he only could made people pisse-... … _Wait, maybe this will work. _

"Herbivore, you act like a coward"

A vein popped out on Gokudera's head when he heard that statement, he rolled his eyes and glared at Hibari. He raised his body, and grabbed the pillow on his bed.

"What'd you say, asshole"

"Coward, you're very weak, you even can't pro-"

Gokudera slammed his pillow to Hibari's face before pinned him down to the bed roughly. He never let his gaze out from Hibari's eyes, he really pissed off now, he felt like he wanted to punch those expressionless face.

"FUCK! You talked like a shit, bastard! Do you know how much pain I've been going through? The feeling I've been holding up all this time? For what reason that I live? I... I... Shit..."

Just in a moment, his cheeks already wet because of his own tears. He was embarrassed at the same time, he let out all of his emotion towards Hibari, he was really a coward. When Hibari lifted his body, Gokudera thought Hibari would punch him for talking in a very bad manner to him. All of a sudden, Hibari embraced him, Gokudera even could hear a soft laugh was coming out from Hibari's mouth. This made Gokudera's face heated up, he didn't know if it because of his anger or embarrassment.

"Finally, you let it out" Hibari said, thus he released his embrace. He used his thumb to wiped out the remaining tears from his eyes.

"W-What?"

Hibari only chuckled while closing his eyes, he was ready to get out from the bed but Gokudera stopped him. Gokudera held his hands as his face redden.

"I'm sorry... T-thank you" Gokudera smiled to him, his face had brighten up compared last time. Hibari widened his eyes, maybe now too, his face was as red as Gokudera. Without thinking anymore he unconsciously leaned towards Gokudera again and closing their lips together.

End of chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

I always want to say this but I always forgot, well now it's the time XD

I just want to say... Thank You for everyone who has reviewed my story, especially Phoenix of starlight who has pointed out my mistakes all this time XD

I really-really appreciate all of your reviews, so if you find out my mistakes too you can tell me right away, as you know English is not my native language ^^; besides critiques make improvements right? X9

and... in the end I'm too lazy to find any beta, well I have a lot of reasons ^^;, so please bear with my mediocre English T^T

Ahahahaha, thanks once again guys XD

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman REBORN! It belongs to Amano Akira

_Italic_ = thought

Normal =normal

underline = flash back

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>****16****

Gokudera woke up from his slumber as he heard something from downstairs. Automatically he went down to the source of the sound, to find out Dino was watching drama on TV. Gokudera sweat dropped when Dino cried childishly, he even felt more disgusted when he saw snots coming out from his nose.

"Why are you crying, old man! It's just a fictional story!" 

"*sob* But, this drama is really lovely! Look at the main characters, they are so sweet! Their love is so beautiful! OOOH, look, look, they are kissing!"

"Che, boring. You better watch education channels or something than this stupid drama. It's more useful for your useless brain"

Dino pouted at him and turn his attention back to the TV, he mumbled to himself:  
><span>"How could you say this drama is stupid, you even haven't experienced a first kiss, you hick"<span>

"WHAT!"

.

.

.

(*O*)

Hibari never imagined in his life, this was how you feel when you kissed someone. Gokudera shocked when he felt Hibari's lips on his own, just for a seconds he wanted to push Hibari away, however Hibari pushed him first to the bed so now Hibari was on top of him. They didn't break the kiss for any seconds, until Hibari stuck out his tongue to pried open Gokudera's mouth.

"W-Wa-...nn..." Hibari already slipped his tongue in, and his hands ghosting around his body. Gokudera couldn't think anymore, he was melting into the kiss. They both closing their eyes while enjoying the taste of each other, but... someone knocked the door.

"Hey, I've made dinner, aren't you both hungry?" Dino talked behind the door after knocked it.

Hibari fell from the bed as Dino knocked the door, because Gokudera pushed him as soon as possible when he heard the door was being knocked. They both went to the dining room not simultaneously, and when they were eating, they didn't dare to said anything or looked at each other at the eyes.

.

.

.

(*O*)

In the next morning, Yamamoto went to Tsuna's mansion to report his assignment. Yamamoto immediately headed to the study room, where Tsuna always stayed there, he knocked the door before excusing himself to come in. Tsuna was reading some book on his desk, Yamamoto's presence didn't bother him at all, on the contrary Tsuna kept reading the book.

"Heyo, boss!"

After greeted by him, Tsuna closed the book before leaned back to the chair.

"So"

"Mission accomplished. They both safe" Yamamoto said while grinning.

Tsuna closed his eyes and laughed a bit, he always knew that Yamamoto was a very reliable person.

"Did Gokudera get injured?"

"Uum, only his arm"

When Yamamoto finished his sentence, Tsuna felt a bit guilty. Actually if he wanted, he could stop him before going to that place, but he didn't want to face Hibari anymore so he just let Gokudera go with him. He sent Yamamoto to make sure they were safe, and to make sure Gokudera didn't find anything in that village, that's why when Yamamoto rescued them, he immediately brought them back to the academy before Gokudera could find something.

"Hibari didn't do his role perfectly, did he"

Yamamoto gulped and he laughed nervously thereafter, his boss was really scary at times.

"Yamamoto, accompany me to go to that village"

"Hmm? Sure"

.

.

.

(*O*)

They reached the village with car, Yamamoto was glad finally they arrived to that place, because when they still on the way in the car, Tsuna kept quiet while gazing out from the window. However the car was parked not too close to the village so they must walk a bit to reach it. When they were walking, Tsuna started a conversation with him.

"Do you know, a long time ago this village was called 'Friendly' village"

"Emm, nope. Never heard of it"

"Well, in the past, the villagers here were really kind to anyone including strangers, they even didn't mind to let any strangers live in their house and welcomed them happily"

"Woow, you seem like, you have been here before" Yamamoto looked at him amazingly.

Tsuna chuckled before smiled a sly smile to him.

"Yes, I have"

"Hahahaha, really? But now, they will eat any strangers who stay in their house"

When they stepped into the village, the atmosphere immediately changed. They could feel a lot of eyes were spying on them, but Tsuna and Yamamoto chose to ignore it.

"You haven't killed them all, right?"

"Well, the truth is I didn't kill any of them, I just knocked them out" Yamamoto explained.

When they were walking around the the village, a vampire popped out in front of them. The vampire made a movement, that movement seemed to use to called out his companions. Tsuna sighed and changed his eyes colors. Yamamoto knew this was a sign to him to prepare to fight.

"Tsuna, what is your reason to come here anyway?" Yamamoto said while pulling out his katana.

"They deserve punishment" Tsuna replied him with a calm tone.

"?"

"My reason is simple, every of Gokudera's enemies are my enemies too"

"Ahahahaha, you always say something like that"

"I want to erase this village existence, besides this village is Daemon's responsibility"

.

.

.

(*O*)

Dino had asked Reborn to go with him to the village that Hibari and Gokudera had discovered earlier. Reborn became interested in that village after heard it from Dino's story, so he didn't mind to go with him to that place. They decided to walking since Reborn didn't like to use a car. In their way, they chatted a bit.

"Thanks Reborn, for accompany me"

"It's nothing" Reborn smirked, he wanted to know more about the village too, vampires always excited him. Dino grinned to him in reply.

"Well, do you have any suspect in your mind, Reborn?"

"Not yet, but Vongola is the greatest possibility"

Dino thought that way too, but Tsuna never told him anything about that village, and he thought he shouldn't suspect his acquaintance. When they reached the village in the afternoon, Dino was agape, while Reborn widened his eyes, according to Hibari, the village still looked like a normal village, it just some houses were broken and the place was really dirty. But what Dino and Reborn saw were, the houses had been burnt until it became rubble and the place was dirty not because it wasn't taken care off but because a lot of burnt corpses were lying on the ground.

"What the hell happened here?"

End of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman REBORN! It belongs to Amano Akira

_Italic_ = thought

Normal =normal

underline = flash back

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>****17****

Since elementary school, kids these days always needed to deal with bullies, Gokudera was no exception. When he was eating alone in the rooftop (since Hibari and Tsuna didn't attend the middle school anymore) some school thugs came approach him through the rooftop door. Well, Gokudera too, since he was in elementary school he was famous for his bad attitudes so some of the students didn't like him.

"What do you want" Gokudera glared at the five students whose clothing was very rascal look-alike.

"Gokudera Hayato, don't act like you have forgotten. You have injured one of our members, asshole" One of the students said.

"Well, he deserved it" Gokudera replied them while trying to stood up from his sitting position. Gokudera had to beat that student because that student had bullied one of his classmates.

"Huh, playing as hero of justice? What a brat" After one of the school thugs mocked him, his other friends followed him with laughing.

"Hey, hey do you know, there is an interesting gossip about this brat, maybe we should tell him first before beating him into a pulp"

Gokudera was confused, he tilted his head to the side. _Gossip?_

"I heard that you are a gay, isn't that right?" The student who talked earlier, talked to him. Again, the thugs laughed at him.

"HAHAHAHAHA, really? Oh my God, that's scary!"

"I've seen him a couple times, he always walked together with Hibari Kyouya!"

"And do you know? Sawada Tsunayoshi, he always approached him too, HAHAHA, don't tell me that the most respectable person in this school is a gay too? Eeuwww..."

_Enough, bastards..._

"Too bad, brat, we're not gay like your gay friends! Don't set an eye to us, okay!"

_Shut up..._

"Maybe Sawada Tsunayoshi is a jerk like th-" The student words were cut off by Gokudera's fist. The student was punched on the mouth by Gokudera and he was thrown to the wall due to the impact. The other students were agape at their unconscious friend.

"Hear this bastards, I don't care if you bad mouthing or gossiping about me..."

The rest of the thugs looked at Gokudera with fearsome eyes.

"But if you insulted my friends, don't you ever think you can escape from me without broken bones"

.

.

.

(*O*)

Because of yesterday 'accident' nor Gokudera or Hibari were brave enough to start a conversation between them. Even when they accidentally stayed in the same room, one of them always escaped first. Dino was surprised at their actions, he was wondering what happened between them, thus when Hibari was alone in the living room, Dino sat beside him on the couch.

"Hey"

Hibari didn't pay attention to Dino, instead he raised his feet and buried his face to his knees. Dino actually wanted to laugh, but he tried his best to held it or else Hibari would bite him to death. Only a small pffftt that could heard from Dino's mouth.

"What happened to you guys? Seriously..."

"Rather than butting into people business, how's your investigation, herbivore"

Dino gulped and he scratched his head while laughing sheepishly. _Ooh, shit, bullseye..._ Dino didn't have any choice so he told everything he had seen to Hibari. Hibari was quite shock when hearing it, who on earth could done something like that less than one day. As he thought, maybe there were some connections with the silver haired herbivore past, someone wanted to erase the traces.

.

.

.

(*O*)

Time unexpectedly moved really fast, the day after tomorrow would be a start for a new semester and that means the other students who still in holidays had to go back tomorrow. Tsuna was checking his things in his room, he needed to go back tomorrow, even those servants were... very worrying. Meanwhile Mukuro and Chrome , they packed their stuff together in their room, their mother helped them too. Mukuro was quite surprise, his mother didn't freak out when he told her about her husband, _well, maybe that's the reason she became father's wife. _But Mukuro hadn't told Chrome about it yet, he would wait until the time had come.

The poor one was Kyoko, apart from her own things, she needed to helped her brother too. Her brother didn't good at packing his own things, he always needed Kyoko's help. Kyoko sighed a lot after she had done helping his brother, she decided to rest in her room. She was really excited that she would go back to school, she could meet Tsuna again. Kyoko knew that actually Tsuna never liked her, however, she would do anything to make Tsuna fell in love with her.

.

.

.

It was eight years ago, when Kyoko was introduced to Tsuna by Ryohei, Kyoko politely greeted him. But when she heard Tsuna was his brother's boss, Kyoko got more interested in him, thus she tried to knew him more by following him around. Because of her curiosity, one day she lost Tsuna's track when she was following him somewhere, Kyoko was left in a empty alley by her own. She decided to find a way back by walking around until suddenly she found a vampire at the end of the alley.

"Sir, excuse me"

"Yeah"

"Have you seen a boy around my age passed through here? He has brown hair and wearing a black cape"

The vampire immediately changed his expression into an angry expression.

"You have connection with that Vongola brat?"

Kyoko looked at him in confusion, the man seemed to bear a grudge to Tsuna, it seemed he would kill anyone who had interacted with the Vongola's boss. Kyoko was taken aback when she saw the man raised his fist, automatically she covered her head with her arms. She was afraid if the man would hit her. Fortunately, Tsuna came to rescue her and kicked the man out from his sight.

"Stop following me around, you won't know what will happen to you if you keep like this"

Yet, when her parents knew about this, they quickly invited Tsuna for a dinner and thanked him a lot. Ryohei heard about this too and he said he definitely would follow Tsuna until the end of his life. But, after Kyoko told her parents that she liked Tsuna, her parents didn't mind if she started going out with him. Tsuna, of course he refused, but Ryohei insisted him.

"Sawada! Try going out with my sister to the extreme! Maybe if you knew her more, you can fall in love with her to the extreme!"

Tsuna did it, he tried to going out with her, but it didn't affect him, while Kyoko, she liked him more. After 5 years dating, Kyoko's parents decided to engaged both of them. Tsuna couldn't do anything, he needed the others to support for Vongola, thus he accept it.

.

.

.

Everytime he remembered about it, it made him angry. Tsuna never liked Kyoko at all, his encounter with Kyoko was just a coincidence. When Kyoko was being attacked by the vampire, Tsuna didn't have any choice but to help her, since he knew that if Ryohei found his sister was attacked because of him (actually it was her fault, because she was the one who following him around, right?), he definitely would upset and couldn't give his best for Vongola. Kyoko and Tsuna had been like a real couple in front of people's eyes, even actually it was just a one sided love. They kissed a couple times, but it had no feelings in it.

Tsuna could only love one person in his life, the only person who knew him the most, cared about him the most and loved him the most. However the said person was no longer stay by his side, that person had lost his memories. Whenever he saw that person, it always hurt his heart, he wanted to hugged him and caressing him like his lover, but he couldn't. Yes, that person was the only one for Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato.

.

.

.

(*O*)

When the students came back from their holidays, Gokudera and Hibari were assigned to guard the night class safety, since it was really crowded and a lot of students exchanged greetings in the middle of their way to the dorms. Even when Gokudera was shouting none of them could hear him, it was too noisy. Hibari used his tonfas to moved people aside, he needed to separate as soon as possible from this... this herbivore beside him, or else who knew, maybe something like 'that' could happen again. After about two hours, finally the academy became more peaceful.

Hibari was planning on going back to his room, however Tsuna 'politely' asked Hibari and Gokudera that he wanted to talk with them. They followed Tsuna to the front of night class dorms.

"Emm, do you have any business with me?" Gokudera asked nervously while Hibari tried to hide his blushing face. Tsuna smiled to him as he fumbled his sling bag and pulled out a book with his hand.

"Here, I bought you this on my way here, you like this book right?"

"Wuaaah, I can have it? Thank you, Juudai-, eeee..., S-Sawada-san!"

Tsuna's smile grew wider when Gokudera giggled quietly when receiving the book. Hibari was annoyed and he didn't want waste his time with that vampire.

"Herbivore, did you just want to show off or what"

"Don't worry Mr. Prefect, I never want to call you just for nothing" Tsuna back to fumbled his bag again, but this time he pulled out a rotten rose in a bottle. Tsuna smiled mockingly to him while radiating killing aura.

"Ne, take this rose as my gratitude for 'perfectly' taking care of Gokudera-kun" Tsuna pressed the word 'perfectly'. Veins popped out on Hibari's head and he gave Tsuna a very cold smile.

"Well, herbivore, thanks for the 'beautiful' rose" while Hibari pressed the word 'beautiful'.

Gokudera who was standing between them, felt very intimidated.

"Are*?"

End of Chapter 17

*Are in Japanese, not in English


	18. Chapter 18

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman REBORN! It belongs to Amano Akira

_Italic_ = thought

Normal =normal

underline = flash back

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>****18****

After Tsuna and the other night class' students had finished their class, they decided to walk together to their dorms. On their way, Yamamoto chatted really loudly with Ryohei, even Tsuna could hear them. Yamamoto noticed something different with Ryohei, he seemed to smiled more often and sometimes daydreaming.

"Did something good happen?" Yamamoto asked him. Ryohei laughed maniacally and hitting Yamamoto's back quite hard a few times

"No, nothing at all! Hahaha!"

"You are really bad at lying" Tsuna suddenly interrupted them. Ryohei stopped his movements and laughed again, his boss got him right. He lowered his head one... two.. three seconds before sighed and turned his face to two his friends.

"Well, actually... I'VE DONE IT TO THE EXTREME!"

Yamamoto didn't understand what he meant thus he stroked his chin with his hand.

"Done... what?" After Yamamoto asked that, Ryohei's face turned into a very dark color, moreover smoke coming out from his head, it seemed he was ready to explode.

"Well... uum, when...uuun, if one male and... one female... together...l-love...t...they..."

"Yeah? What? I can't understand!" Yamamoto motioned Ryohei to explain quickly.

"theymakelovetogether..."

"Huh? What? I can't hear you" Yamamoto became impatient at Ryohei's behaviour. Tsuna sighed at this, he was in high school and yet, he was more childish than Gokudera.

"They have sex, Yamamoto" Tsuna told him.

"UWAAAAAAAAH, SAWADA! DON'T SAY IT TOO LOUD!" And then Ryohei's head exploded. Yamamoto eyes became wide right after his bright grin coming back to his face.

"Really? Was it Hana?" 

Hana was Ryohei's lover but she didn't go to school because she never liked to interacted with humans.

"Y-Yeah, when we got summer holiday, I visited her house, and suddenly she wanted to do it with me to the extreme!"

"It must be nice" Tsuna smiled to the loudest man smugly.

"HAHAHAHAHA, SAWADA! Don't worry, you have Kyoko right!"

"I will never do it with that girl, I just want to do it with my first love" With that, Tsuna continued walking by his own, leaving confused Yamamoto and Ryohei.

.

.

.

(*O*)

As usual, when school began, a lot of students gave a lot of desperate sighs. After a long holiday and now they must study was kind of hard. Gokudera, as a part of disciplinary committee could see a lot of students came late to their class, even Hibari caught some students were skipping class by hiding around the dorms. Because of this extra problems, Gokudera and Hibari too, ended up coming late to the class. Luckily, their homeroom teacher was an understanding person thus he allowed those two to come into the class. When they reached their respective seats, Mukuro had already waited for them. Since it was a new semester, their seats had been changed, Gokudera's seat now was in front of Mukuro, while Hibari sat in the front row near the window.

"Kufufufufu, you both always together, like a lovey dovey couple"

"Oooh, shut up!" Gokudera scolded him in a low voice, he didn't want his teacher got angry to him because of a certain pineapple head, moreover his teacher already gave him a permission to follow the lesson today even thought he was late. Before talked to Gokudera again, Mukuro made sure Hibari wasn't paying attention to them so he could talk privately to the person in front of him. Actually, Hibari even didn't bother to look back, he was still thinking what should he do to make up with Gokudera since 'that' accident.

"Neee, Hayato-kun~, you better pick one of them quickly"

"P-Pick what!"

"Between Tsunayoshi or Kyouya"

After hearing those words, Gokudera really wanted to bang his pineapple head to the desk until the desk broke, but he let it to be just his imagination.

"T-They are not objects, idiot! And... just..., shut up! I'm trying to concentrate here!" Gokudera gritted his teeth while talking, he sounded more like growling rather than talking.

"Well, I'm just telling you, Tsunayoshi-kun couldn't wait any longer~"

"Geez, pineapple head! I'll shove this eraser to your mouth if you don't shut your fucking mouth"

"Then choose this, Hayato-kun. Which o-"

"Both of you, do you want to get detention?" The teacher scolded both of Gokudera and Mukuro.

"Great... Now shut up, pineapple head!"

"Kufufufufu... Sorry, Hayato-kun~"

.

.

.

(*O*)

It was evening now, the building was used by the night class. Before entering night class, Reborn met with Dino in his office. Again, Dino wanted to make a special event in Nami High, a stage drama, but the one who would perform on the stage was only night class' students.

.

.

.

"You want what?"  
><span>"As I said, Reborn. I want them to perform a drama, don't you think it will fun? Since night class is popular and all, I'm sure a lot of students will come to watch"<span>

"Hell no"

Dino then started to panic and he begged to his not-quite-friend.

"Please? Please please please? Hibari and Gokudera can help"

"They again? You really like to make them suffer"

"I'm not that cruel! Besides, they need to make up" Dino sighed while resting his forehead to the table.

"They fight?"

"I don't know but maybe if they work together again, maybe they can act normal again"

"Too much maybe. … But just this time, Bucking Horse"

"Thank you, Reborn! I can't wait to see it, I'm a fan of romantic drama after all!"

.

.

.

The night class students who heard this were shocked, they just started a new semester and now the chairman wanted them to perform a drama, it was unfair. Especially Lambo, he whined really loud, and he still tired because, different than everyone, he was given a mission by Tsuna once when he was on his holiday. Yamamoto only laughed, he didn't have any choice thought.

"What kind of drama, seriously..." Lambo banged his head to the table after sighing, I-pin could only stare at her childhood friend and shaking her head.

"Romantic one, it was the chairman's request" Reborn said while putting both his hands at the sides of teacher desk. Kyoko getting excited when she heard 'romantic' coming out from Reborn's mouth, she thought maybe it was her chance.

"How about Romeo and Juliet?" Haru suggested him.

"It was too common" Reborn replied her.

"Hahi..."

"Then what?" Lambo sighed at this, he didn't want to perform anything.

"Then you choose, stupid cow" Reborn glared at the said 'cow', Lambo.

"Seven dwarfs" Lambo unconsciously said it, he hurriedly clamped his mouth after gasping. _Damn it! I said it!_

"Good choice, stupid cow. Now let see, we have Tsuna, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, Haru, Kyoko, I-pin, Chrome, there are 8 in total"

"Well, if Haru can suggest we can make Tsuna as the prince and Kyoko as the Snow White!" Haru expressed her opinions with passion.

"Agreed" Yamamoto gave her his typical grin.

"Then, the seven dwarfs are the rest, but we still need more people to the extreme!" Ryohei said while counting his finger.

"Since this drama is my responsibility, I will take a part at this drama too" Reborn explained to the class, but, yeah..., he need to take the responsibility.

"Well, it still not enough, Reborn-sensei" Yamamoto added him.

"The disciplinary committee, they will help us... again..." Reborn stated to Yamamoto, they must be surprised since the disciplinary committee always helped them in this kind of things.

"They... again?" Lambo sighed again for the umpeteenth times.

After discussed for a long time, they have decided who would play as who. Here was the list:

Snow White – Sasagawa Kyoko

The Prince – Sawada Tsunayoshi

The dwarfs were:

Bashful – Chrome Dokuro

Doc – Reborn

Dopey – Sasagawa Ryohei (Yes, he was the Dopey)

Grumpy – Hibari Kyouya

Happy – Yamamoto Takeshi

Sleepy - I-pin

Sneezy - Lambo

And for the villains :  
>The Queen – Miura Haru<p>

The Huntsman – Gokudera Hayato

The Magic Mirror - Hibari Kyouya

Even though they actually hadn't confirmed it to both Gokudera and Hibari, this would be their official cast.

End of Chapter 18

I just know those Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs story characters from the Disney one, I don't know the original one, so there it is.


	19. Chapter 19

Taiko no Tatsujin is a great game by the way XD

I am playing it now, it helps me refreshing my brain, and yeah..., I love to play games :D

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman REBORN! It belongs to Amano Akira

_Italic_ = thought

Normal =normal

underline = flash back

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>****19****

Sometimes, Gokudera was wondering, everytime he needed something, Tsuna always knew what he needed. Example, when Gokudera desperately needed a new pair of shoes, since his shoes already torn apart, suddenly Tsuna bought him a new pair shoes. It didn't happen once or twice, it always happened everytime. Did he stalk him or something?

"No, I never stalk you, that was a cruel accusation, Gokudera-kun"

"B-But, how did you know, Juudai-, I-I mean Sawada-san!"

"Maybe because I'm an esper" Tsuna said. _I know you more than you do..._

.

.

.

(*O*)

The news about night class was going to perform a stage drama was spreading out very fast, a lot of students couldn't wait for their performance. The girls hoped one month could pass faster.

Gokudera and Hibari didn't have to follow the class if the night class needed them to practice for their upcoming event. And now, they were doing their first rehearsal. Before they began the practice, the script had been given to them long time before. Hibari frowned when he knew he was going to play as two different roles. Haru explained to him that no one could portray Grumpy and the Mirror perfectly, and Hibari's face was... it was perfect. They were practicing at the night class dorm's hall, it was the best place for practice in order to avoid the day class students, and Dino had told Gokudera not to worried because he would make sure no one could enter the night class dorms. Since this was their first, it was a bit awkward, they still didn't understand their roles very well. After practicing about two hours, Reborn told them to take a break.

"Aarrrgh, why I have to do this!" Gokudera wailed at the corner of the hall alone while reading the script. He flipped the pages countless times, even thought it never helped him to memorized it at all. Besides, this was his first time being in a drama, and he wasn't good at acting. Gradually, the hall became noisier and noisier, thus he decided to separated himself and headed for the garden. The moment Gokudera was walking away from the hall, Tsuna was the only one who noticed this. Hibari was sitting alone at the nearest desk in the hall, apparently his brain still fulled of another thoughts.

.

.

.

(*O*)

At the garden, Gokudera read the script seriously this time, sometimes he would mumble about his dialogues as a huntsman.

"Emmm, I'll...take her heart...your wish...is my command..., my... Queen... … … Fuck! Seriously! This is really troublesome!" Gokudera threw the script to the ground before ruffling his hair. He was leaning to the dorms building while thinking about that old man, it always that old man who always giving him a trouble like this. Gokudera face palmed afterwards, thinking more about Dino only made him frustrated, he really needed someone to helped him in this drama. He didn't want to ruin the drama, especially this was night class reputation that he was talking about.

Gokudera closed his eyes, feeling the quiet atmosphere around him. Suddenly, he faintly heard footsteps came approaching him. Automatically, Gokudera stood up and faced the person who was walking towards him.

"Juudaime, you scared me for a second there"

"Practicing alone?" Tsuna asked him while eyeing the script that laid on the ground.

"A-Ah, yeah, k-kind of..." Gokudera stammered, he hurriedly picked up the script and held it closely to his mouth. Tsuna chuckled a bit, then he sat on the ground,and not long afterwards Gokudera joined Tsuna sat on the ground beside him.

"By the way, Juu-..., Sawada-san. How was your holiday?"

"Nothing special" Tsuna replied him almost instantly.

"I-is that so..."

"How about you, Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera thought he could almost forget about the 'thing' that happened between him and Hibari when they were on their holiday, however, Tsuna's question made the memory dragged back to his brain in a full speed. Of course, because of it, blood rushing up to his head.

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing happened as usual! Hahahaha..." Gokudera hit his head to the wall inwardly, it was the most stupid answer he ever gave, with Tsuna's hyper intuition he could know if he was lying or not. _What the hell am I talking about... He should already know what I have done in my holiday... A-and Hibari... ooh, shit!_ Nonetheless, without Gokudera's knowledge, Tsuna chose to buy it, he nodded in understanding and patted Gokudera's head.

"I don't know what your problem is, but if you can't solve it by your own, who will?"

"... You right" Gokudera smiled to him thereafter. Gokudera then averted his gaze from Tsuna's after answering his question and looked up to the sky. Tsuna was right after all, it had been a long time since he and Hibari last talked. Tsuna thought it was quite entertaining to saw Gokudera's bashful face, thus he wanted to toy with him a bit more.

"Do you know, in the story, in order to awaken the Snow White, the Prince must kiss her, remember?"

"K-k-kissssss?" Gokudera's body immediately tensed, his brain processed an imaginary scene between Kyoko and Tsuna by itself. Again, blood rushing up to his head, maybe he would suffer a migrain if this kept happening.

"You don't read the script carefully, do you?"

"I-I... It is because... I-I need to c-concentrate in my part!"

Gokudera quickly hid his face with his script, but Tsuna moved the script away from his face and leaned closer to him. _Huwaaaa! Too close!_ Gokudera screamed in his mind, everytime Tsuna got closer to him, his heart always throbbed faster than ever, as if it would jump away from his body.

"S-Sawada-san, don't you think we should come back?"

"No, Reborn said we can take a break as long as we want, today rehearsal already over anyway"

The closer Tsuna's face, Gokudera would move backward until his back touched the ground. Their position was kind of embarrassing for Gokudera, with Tsuna crouching above him, he didn't know how red was his face now.

"I haven't practiced for the kiss part, will you help me?"

_Definitely no! _Gokudera wanted to answer that, but Tsuna's eyes were more powerful than his thought, instead it was like his eyes were hypnotizing him. Talked about eyes, Gokudera didn't realize since when those brown eyes turned to orange.

"Because you keep quiet, I take that as a yes"

And it happened, with just a mere seconds their lips already connected with Tsuna's hand holding the back of his head. Gokudera was taken aback to his mind and his eyes widened in shock. Tsuna noticed that Gokudera kept resisting him, his urge to molest him became stronger. He decided he would do something more than kissing him, he would made the person beneath him submit to his will.

The breathtaking kiss that Tsuna gave him made Gokudera's legs weaken, although he wanted to stand up and ran away from there, his legs forbid him, _will he do this in this drama anyway? _Now, Gokudera attempted to push Tsuna away, however...

"Hiya-ah!" Tsuna purposely grabbed his member through his pants and made a chance for Tsuna to deepen the kiss. After Gokudera seemed to became weaker, Tsuna decided to caress the bulge that now formed between Gokudera's thighs and moved to suck his neck. Gokudera couldn't think anymore because of the pleasure that Tsuna gave him, he shut his eyes and tried to kept his breath on steady by wrapping his hand on Tsuna's shoulder and his other hand tried to support his body. Gokudera felt he was close to the edge and this time he gripped Tsuna's clothes in full force with his hand which wrapped around his shoulder.

"You never touch yourself? It's already wet down there..." And he squeezes Gokudera's member again, forcing Gokudera to release inside his own pants with a scream. Gokudera who still in hazy, pushed Tsuna's shoulder with any strength that still left in his body. His face flushed and his breath became ragged.

"W-What...have...you...done..." The haziness drove his head to rest on Tsuna's chest. Tsuna ignored Gokudera's question and put his hand on Gokudera's groin, this made him flinched.

"Your pants is wet, shall we change it in my room?"

.

.

.

(*O*)

Mukuro was laying on his bed in his room. Mukuro thought the moment Tsuna saw him, he would beat the shit out of him, but the truth was Tsuna even didn't do anything to him. Mukuro was sure Tsuna must be already aware that he was the one who dug the grave at the backyard of Tsuna's mansion. This meant his plan worked well, or maybe Tsuna only played dumb or the worst, he already had something in his mind. Before Mukuro was transferred to Namimori his father ordered him to do a favor for him before his death.

.

.

.

"Sawada's mansion?"

"Yes, at the mansion's backyard, dig the third grave and take out the corpse"

"Hmmm~, and if I have done it, I hope I can get some kind of... gratitude" Mukuro said to his father, Daemon who was laying weakly on the bed.

"That Sawada brat had some nerve to wound me like this ten years ago, it will never heal, that bastard" Daemon rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"It seems it gotten worse in this past years, as if the wound is alive" Mukuro said while looking at the wound on his father's stomach that seemed like a burnt mark.

"About your statement earlier, if you let me posses your body, you will become more powerful than what you think, and I don't want my beloved woman see me in this pitiful condition"

After their deal, Daemon stabbed himself with his scythe and possessed Mukuro's body. His father always told him about the secret of Vongola in his mind and revealed that the only one who knew about the graves existence at Tsuna's mansion were only the Vongola's followers in his father's generation and Tsuna himself.

.

.

.

At first, Mukuro thought when his father said his 'beloved woman' that meant his wife, but he was wrong. Mukuro rose from his bed and walked towards his wardrobe. He pulled out a big suitcase from there and put in on the floor. He opened the suitcase thereafter, inside the suitcase was the corpse that was stolen by him from Tsuna's mansion. The corpse had rotten away and Mukuro hid the corpse's scent with his illusion, even Chrome's illusion wasn't powerful as Mukuro's. The corpse was a woman and even thought it had rotten, there still some strands of silver hair left on the skull.

"Father has waited for your revival for a long time, Lavina-san, or I should call you, Hayato-kun's mother"

End of Chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman REBORN! It belongs to Amano Akira

_Italic_ = thought

Normal =normal

underline = flash back

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>****20****

Finally, Gokudera stepped into next grade, 3rd grade in middle school. Gokudera had waited for this moment for a long time, where he could boast to Hibari that he would be in the same grade as his if Hibari wasn't going to enter high school. The moment Gokudera boasted to him, Hibari who was laying at the garden, giving him a long stare and asked."So?"

"That means, I'll get a higher grade than you!" Gokudera pointed his finger to Hibari. Hibari sighed before stood up and cleaned his trousers from the soil. He stepped closer to the boasting boy and towered him easily.

"Even if your grade is 'higher' than me, that doesn't mean you will 'higher' than me, bean sprout"

"I-I AM NOT THAT SHORT!"

.

.

.

(*O*)

Hibari walked around the hall to search for Gokudera, the result was, he was nowhere in sight. He needed to find him because it was almost time for day class and night class to swap. When he was going to ask Reborn about Gokudera, he heard Kyoko was talking to Haru.

"I can't find him, Kyoko-chan. Yamamoto said he didn't see him either"

"What should we do? Class will start soon, is he sick?"

He canceled his intention to asked Reborn, now he knew that Tsuna must be together with Gokudera, it seemed he would guard the night class only by himself today. Hibari decided he would leave this crowded place immediately, he picked up his script and jacket before heading out for the exit. Until he saw a lion cub was running towards Reborn. The lion had fire circled around his head and wearing some kind of weird caps in Hibari's point of view. The lion jumped to Reborn's shoulder and whispered something to him.

"Hmm, I see. Listen, night class, we will begin our lesson without your boss. And for you, Hibari, Gokudera won't join you this time" Reborn said, as if he understood what the lion was talking about.

.

.

.

(*O*)

Tsuna brought Gokudera easily in his arms since he didn't struggle a lot and his legs were still weak. They were on their way to Tsuna's room. Gokudera closed his eyes all the way, he was afraid to face the person who was carrying him. The Tsuna that he saw now felt really different, it almost like, he was a completely different person. Not to forget what he had done to him just now. The only thing that Gokudera could hear now was only Tsuna's footsteps and his own ragged breath.

A click sound made Gokudera opened his eyes a bit, it sounded like they had reached their destination. Once they were inside the room, Tsuna closed the door again before put down Gokudera onto his own bed. In their long silence, they still didn't say anything to each other. Gokudera braved himself to looked at the person that had carried him earlier, he could see Tsuna was once again crouching above him with his hands rested on both sides of his head. _His eyes still haven't changed. _In the end, he chose to break the silence between them.

"Sawada-san, I need to go back. Your class will start soon, and the day class, I... We mu-"

"Gokudera-kun" Gokudera gulped the moment Tsuna let out his voice.

"Can you just focus on what's in front of you?" Tsuna said while putting his finger on Gokudera's lips and traveled down lower little by little.

"I have sent Natsu to inform them, they don't need to wait for me...and you" _Natsu? _Gokudera tilted his head, wondering who was this Natsu that Tsuna was talking about. Tsuna already used to Gokudera's usual reaction, he quickly answered his curiosity.

"Natsu is my cute lion pet. But don't worry, nothing is cuter than you, Gokudera-kun" Upon hearing Tsuna's words, Gokudera felt his face became hot, moreover with Tsuna's fingers wandering dangerously around his belt, he couldn't help but letting a small gasp escaped from his mouth. When the belt had been undone, Tsuna calmly pulled down Gokudera's already wet pants together with his underwear. Gokudera snapped and he pulled back his pants and underwear with his hand.

"Sawada-san! Don't-!"

"Relax, I won't hurt you, I'll give you another pleasure, and this time... We'll do it together" As Tsuna saw that Gokudera was off guard, he did his previous activity, pulling down the poor silver haired boy's pants and underwear. The sight made Gokudera blushed, strings of semen could be seen within his underwear, connected with his lower region. At last, this time, Tsuna successfully removed it all and leaving Gokudera only with his shirt.

"W-Why? W-Why did you..." Gokudera trailed off as he noticed, Tsuna was loosening his tie and then unbuttoning his own shirt to revealed his well toned chest. Gokudera blushed harder the moments Tsuna began to removed his own belt, lucky for him he didn't removed his pants,... for now. _S-Shit! I have to go! _With Gokudera still wondering how to escaped from there, Tsuna used this as his advantage by grabbed Gokudera's member and stroking it. Gokudera hurriedly clamped his mouth with all of his might when he almost let out a moan. Tsuna was quite disappointed at this, he wanted to hear his voice, thus he moved away Gokudera's hand from his mouth and whispering gently to his ear.

"No one will hear us, it's okay to let it out"

"Haa-ah, b-but, s-sto-aah..."

In the end Gokudera gave up and let Tsuna do anything he wanted. After giving his member a final stroke, Tsuna unzipped his pants and pulled out his own member from his boxer. Gokudera gawked about this, he was scared now, but looking at Tsuna's eyes, apparently he wouldn't stop until he had fulfilled his need. _What happened with him anyway?_

"Aaa...aah!" Gokudera arched his back suddenly. Something wet and hard that was rubbed against his member made his body twitched in pleasure. Gokudera tried his best to opened his half lidded eyes to see what was going on, he saw Tsuna's face first then he looked down..., and he felt very embarrassed. Tsuna's member was rubbing against his, followed by Tsuna's hand wrapped around it and stroking both of it.

Tsuna who was in the state of lust, could only concentrate on Gokudera's flustered face while trying to prevent his body from falling with his other hand. Meanwhile, because of the overbearing pleasure, tears were falling down from Gokudera's eyes.

Gokudera turned his gaze back to Tsuna, he didn't know if it because his blurry eyes or what, but he had never seen Tsuna in that state, like this was his weak side. Tsuna was sweating a lot and Gokudera could feel he was breathing heavily. Unconsciously, Gokudera reached his hand to touched Tsuna's cheek and then caressing it.

Tsuna widened his eyes the moment Gokudera touched his cheek with his trembling fingers, Tsuna's mind became blank for a second. He leaned closer to Gokudera and gave him a sloppy kiss, coaxing Gokudera's own tongue to response to his, and his hand still occupied on their members. After about minutes, Tsuna retreated from the kiss and buried his nose to Gokudera's neck

"Don't go..." Tsuna mumbled in a small voice. Gokudera could only silent, tears kept falling down to his cheek but for entirely different reasons. He felt so sad after hearing Tsuna talked like that to him, to calm him down, Gokudera circled both his arms around Tsuna's neck and held him closely. Feeling at ease, Tsuna closed his eyes and stroking their members faster than before, furthermore the slickness made it easy for him to go into faster pace.

"Sawada-saan!" Gokudera screamed his name after their both reached their climax simultaneously, their semen dirtied Gokudera's clothing mostly. Not long afterwards, Tsuna raised his head and found out Gokudera had fallen asleep on his bed. The peaceful look on his face made Tsuna smiled, and he decided to do some cleaning before night arrived.

.

.

.

(*O*)

It was almost late night and the herbivore still hadn't shown any sign around Dino's house. Hibari had waited for him in front of the door house for a long time, even thought it was really cold outside, he kept waiting for him. Hibari checked at his wrist watch repeatedly, and this made him more worried. When he could feel there was someone walked towards the house, Hibari turned his attention from his watch to the source of the sound. _Finally... _Hibari felt relieved, the herbivore he was waiting for was walking towards him. But Gokudera wasn't wearing the same clothes as afternoon, he was wearing clothes that... didn't belong to him. He was wearing a very long coat that surpassed his knee, not to mention the sleeves were too long for him and the trousers looked like about to fall down, and one last thing, the scarf that wrapped around his neck, Hibari never saw him wearing it before.

"Herbivore"

"Ooh, Hibari. What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious"

Gokudera gave him an empty look, then continued to walk towards the door's house and passed through Hibari. Hibari stopped him right beside him by gripping his arm.

"Where have you been" Hibari asked him while looking directly into his eyes. Gokudera didn't answer him, instead he turned his face away from Hibari's. Hibari got annoyed everytime Gokudera acted like a spoiled child.

"When I was doing my duty, you spent your whole time playing with that stupid herbivore"

"Don't call him that, and I was not playing around, bastard"

"Then, how do you explain about those oversized clothes" Hibari could see a slight of panic in Gokudera's eyes after his question.

"I fell to the pond, and Sawada-san helped me"

"What a liar"

Gokudera lost his patience, he raised his fist and aiming for Hibari's face. Unfortunately, Hibari quickly caught his wrist, then he proceeded to pinned him to the door to stopped his movements.

"Let me go!" Was the only thing that Gokudera could say, his face turned red and he was panting.

"Why do you always stay close to him, he isn't the same person as you think" Hibari said, he thought he needed to calm him down. Since Gokudera was smaller, it was easy for Hibari to overpowered him.

"Shut up! You don't know anything at all, you...don't..." Before Gokudera could finished his sentence, his body became limp and he slowly lost his consciousness. Hibari saw Gokudera's head fell down and immediately loosen his grip around his wrist. Gokudera's limp body fell towards Hibari by itself. Feeling guilty, Hibari caught him and then embraced him while mumbling some apologies to his ear.

"Hibari? Isn't that... GOKUDERA? What's wrong with him?" Dino came out immediately as he heard the door was banged, it was the time when Hibari pinned Gokudera to the door.

"I don't know, maybe he is not feeling well"

"Hurry and come inside, he will freeze outside" Dino motioned Hibari to come in, Hibari nodded and decided to carry the smaller person in his arms to keep him warm. _Please be okay..._

End of Chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman REBORN! It belongs to Amano Akira

_Italic_ = thought

Normal =normal

underline = flash back

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>****21****

Gokudera and Hibari were accompanying Dino to go shopping at the nearest department store in Namimori. Dino said he needed a new fluffy jacket and some new shocks. Hibari decided to follow him because to be honest, he needed new clothes too. Gokudera already knew that Hibari was really bad at picking out new clothes, he just couldn't stand the vampire's fashion choices

"Another black blazer again?"

"Hn, do you have any problem with that"

"Of course I have! Come here!"

Gokudera held Hibari's arm and dragged him from shelf to shelf. Gokudera forced him to try a lot of clothing and it were all in different styles. But one thing that Hibari noticed, Gokudera seemed to like darker clothes and he liked to wear multilayered clothes. Because Gokudera had helped Hibari choosing his clothes, Hibari became familiar with Gokudera's sense of clothing, and in the end he admitted, _I'm really bad at choosing clothes..._

.

.

.

(*O*)

The sounds of birds' chirping made Gokudera awake from his deep sleep. He opened his eyes after blinking it a couple times and examined his surroundings immediately. He realized he was in his room and his bed, when he rose his body from his sleeping position, there was something heavy weighing down his blanket on the right side of his bed. He softened his eyes as he saw Hibari was sleeping on the bedside, his arms were used as his pillows and apparently, he had been there for a long time. He reached his hand by itself, the fluffiness of Hibari's hair attracted him to pat his head.

"I'm sorry" Gokudera muttered to him, even though he knew Hibari couldn't hear him, but he wanted to apologize to him. Moreover, his brain always acted funny since the time he was with Tsuna.

.

.

.

"I think you should rest more, Gokudera-kun"

"I want... no, I have to go back, it's already dark outside"

"That's why you should stay, it's already dark"

"I don't want the chairman gone crazy because of me"

Tsuna gave him a defeat sigh, he approached his wardrobe and tried to find some clothing that could possibly fit the smaller boy. Gokudera was sitting on Tsuna's bed nervously, he only had a blanket to cover his body and the shirt he used earlier had been messed up, besides Tsuna had put it in the laundry. And Tsuna..., everytime Gokudera thought about it, it made him confused, like why he didn't stop Tsuna that time or why he didn't kick him off from the bed_... or...or...just forget it..._. After about ten minutes rummaging the wardrobe, Tsuna approached his bed and gave him a long coat, white shirt, trousers and a scarf to keep him warm.

"This clothes, I think it still too big for you, but at least you can wear something to cover your body. And for the trousers,... I suggest you using your belt"

Gokudera nodded, and he took the pile of clothes from Tsuna's hands, then... he looked back at Tsuna.

"What?"

"Emm... could you wait outside, Sawada-san?" Tsuna stared back at Gokudera upon those request. He thought what made him ashamed, he already saw him naked after all. Gokudera couldn't stop a blush to cover his cheeks, Tsuna's eyes that he used to admired, now made him embarrassed. Tsuna scratched his head before heading for the door.

"Tell me when you're done"

After the door had been closed, Gokudera stepped down from the mattress. He put on the clothes one by one, those oversized clothes slid easily on his small body. When he was about to wear the coat, he saw there was a big oval mirror at the corner of the room, thus he walked towards the mirror to fixed his appearances. The moment he came face to face with the mirror, he saw himself in the mirror obviously. He really messed up, his hair was still wet from the sweats earlier, in fact, he smelled like sex. He needed to have a really good shower after this. He sniffed his body for last time then looked back at the mirror afterwards. 

But the things he saw in the mirror were different than before. He still saw himself in the mirror, but his clothes and face... it were stained by blood, and in the mirror, he could see his surroundings were covered by blood as well, from the ceiling to the floor, from the door to the window. When he turned to his back to see the actual condition, there was nothing, not a single drop of blood was stained anything. He turned back to the mirror, and the blood was there. With his shaking legs, Gokudera stepped backwards, moving away from the mirror until his back hit the wall and let his body slid down to the floor. Unconsciously, his hands climbed up to his hair and gripping it tightly. He was scared, the oceans of blood made him sick, he didn't dare to move anymore than this.

"You didn't answer me, so I... ...Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna was in the middle of opening the door, but when he saw Gokudera was sitting at the corner shakily, he slammed the door opened and approached him quickly. He kneeled beside him and looked at him with worried face.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna inquired him with soothing voice, and to calm him down, he wrapped his arms around Gokudera's body. Gokudera only answered him by shaking his head, then he pushed Tsuna away from his body.

"I-I'm... I'm going back...now"

And with that, he stood up and ran away from Tsuna's room with a full speed, he even didn't forget to snatch the scarf on the bed. He left Tsuna alone and let the door opened. Soon, Yamamoto popped out his head from the outside.

"Yo, boss! Isn't that Gokudera? He was with you all the time?"

"... Yamamoto..."

"Hahahaha, Kyoko was worried about you, she thought you were sick or something. Ooh, here, I bring Natsu along with me!" Yamamoto said and he showed Tsuna the lion cub in his hands.

Tsuna nodded and he motioned Yamamoto to go away from his room. After Yamamoto had gone, he stood up and looked at the window beside him. Since his room was located at the second floor so it was easy for him to look outside in a full view. He saw Gokudera was running from the dorms with his oversized clothes. _Hayato..._

.

Gokudera was walking towards Dino's house alone, sometimes he would raised his hands and examining both of it to make sure there was really no blood there. He sighed thereafter and held Tsuna's scarf tightly, _it was just your imagination, Hayato, forget it, forget it... _Gokudera said as if it was a spell to calm him down, his grip around the scarf became tighten and without his knowledge, he let himself cry. He wiped the tears with the back of his arm then took a long deep breath, the more he thought about it the more he wanted to go home. _Better go home quickly._

.

.

.

"Stop patting my head, herbivore"

Hearing Hibari's voice, Gokudera brought back to reality and moved his hand away from Hibari's head. Hibari yawned widely, he was really tired and it wasn't comfortable to sleep in that position.

"I..." Gokudera wanted to say something to Hibari, but he wasn't brave enough to talk. Last night, he almost tried to punch his face. It was a miracle if Hibari wasn't angry at him now, nonetheless Hibari reached his hand, and flicked Gokudera's forehead, really hard.

"OOOW! What's that for!"

"Herbivore, today you will be given extra work by the chairman. It is a punishment for you, for skipping your duty yesterday" Gokudera gawked at Hibari's words, he kept staring at Hibari while stroking his forehead that had been hit with his palm.

"Stop giving me that look, and you better take a shower"

"Huh? A-aah, okay..." Gokudera said, when he was about to climbed down his bed Hibari gave him something.

"Your script, I found it near the night class dorms"

Gokudera looked back at Hibari for a while then slowly took the script.

"T-Thanks" He muttered.

"You better not giving me problem like this anymore, herbivore"

"I just disappear for a while, dammit!"

"Herbivore, it's not 'a while'"

Dino was about to come inside their room, but hearing they were arguing behind the door, Dino sighed in relieved. They both had gotten normal and most importantly, Gokudera, he had came back to his house safely.

.

.

.

(*O*)

It was really dark, whenever he was going, it always dark and there was no exit. He didn't know what to do anymore, would this became an end for him? …. Suddenly he heard something from his back, he immediately turned his back to see if there was someone there.

_Somebody, just let me get out from here!_

But, there was none, until he faintly saw something was sticking out from the darkness.

_A... Hand?_

He was really horrified as he saw that the hand was pitch black not because of the darkness but because it was stained by blood, a lot. The hand touched his cheek and slowly moving around it, he felt sick, moreover the hand left a trail of blood on his cheek. He was frightened so much to the extent his body couldn't move. When the hand retreated from his cheek, another thing was sticking out again. This time it was a strange blood-stained face, with two round white eyes, a sickening wide grin and the face was really flat. The face came closer to his, so close that he could smell blood from the face.

"Nufufufufu, what a pretty boy you are..."

_H-Haa?_

"Hayato-kun..."

.

Gokudera snapped his eyes open, and gasping for the air the moment he realized, it was just a dream. He was taking a nap at the school rooftop earlier. It was already one week since his first rehearsal and one week since he had done something vulgar with Tsuna. Not only that, since that day he started having strange nightmares and his eyes always created illusions before him everytime he was alone, and it worsened day by day. He held his knees closed to his chest and buried his face there. Then, he trembled, he afraid to closed his eyes again, because if he fell asleep, those nightmares would come back again, but if he opened his eyes, he would see a scary view._ S-Shit... What should I do..._

He hadn't told anyone about this yet, he was afraid if people would see him as a crazy-mad-man. He got insomnia too because of those things, he could faintly see dark lines under his eyes when he was looking into the mirror this morning. Gokudera decided to go back inside the building after slapping his cheeks with both his hands, and he thought he should eat something to fill his energy, because tonight he would do his second rehearsal with the other casts.

End of Chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman REBORN! It belongs to Amano Akira

_Italic_ = thought

Normal =normal

underline = flash back

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>****22****

Hibari knew that Gokudera always treated Tsuna and him differently. Gokudera always looked at Tsuna lovingly and really polite towards him, but when he was with Hibari, Gokudera always glared at him with his sharp eyes and talked to him in a rude way. Hibari knew that Gokudera only acknowledged him as a friend, no more and no less.

Not only Gokudera, Hibari knew that Tsuna felt the same towards the silver haired herbivore. Hibari could see Tsuna always acted really soft to him and sometimes Tsuna came to Dino house only to check on him, they were too intimate. Seeing them like that made him lonely sometimes. However, despite about those things, Gokudera always stayed near to him and cared about him, even though he didn't really show it. Hibari now thought, he didn't mind to be his friend forever, but he didn't want Tsuna to get closer to 'his friend' more than this.

One day, Hibari caught Tsuna was sleeping on his favorite spot at the garden.

"Herbivore, go away from here"

Tsuna responded him with his yawn before slowly stood up. He was having a good nap and yet, Hibari disturbed him. Hibari already prepared his tonfas behind his jacket, he was ready to beat him if he made any suspicious moves.

"Hibari-san, it's dangerous to carry something like that everywhere" Although Tsuna had realized what was behind his jacket, Hibari wasn't surprised at Tsuna's words. He already used to these herbivore's strange personality.

"What are you doing here, herbivore. Daylight isn't your things"

"You're one to talk" Tsuna replied him sternly. Hibari wasn't going to lose in this stupid arguments, thus he decided to pull out his tonfa and aiming for the herbivore's head. Behind Tsuna's back was a big willow tree, Hibari thought it would be his advantage since Tsuna couldn't run away to his back. He swung his tonfa, but sadly, Tsuna knew how to use his surroundings. Tsuna just needed to ducked a bit and let Hibari's tonfa smashed the tree, and... stuck there. His tonfa stuck in the tree quite deep, nonetheless, he tried to release his tonfa from the tree, he didn't know if it because of his rage or what, but it was really hard to get the tonfa out from the tree.

"That's too bad, Hibari-san. Today is my lucky day I guess, with this you won't be able to interrupt me when I'm with him"

_Him?_ Hibari glared at Tsuna for the second time in his encounter with him. Tsuna smirked to him in amusement, it was really rare for the skylark to got angry like that.

"Yes, you're right. My Hayato is going to meet me today..."

"Herbivore, don't you ever dare to say something like he belongs to you"

"Now, you're wrong, Hibari-san. Gokudera Hayato always belongs to me from the start"

Hearing Tsuna talked like Gokudera was his property, Hibari snapped, _screw the tonfa, I'll hit his face._

"Hibari? Why are you here?" Because of the certain herbivore's voice, Hibari prevented himself from doing so and decided to stay still on his position. _You always come in the bad timing, herbivore. _Gokudera was walking towards both of them, Tsuna gave him a warm smile while Hibari turned his face away from him.

"I'm leaving" Hibari said as he walked away from those two. But with his tonfa still stuck in the tree, it seemed Gokudera would ask him tons of questions later.

.

.

.

(*O*)

The night class decided they would do the rehearsal at night so they didn't have to worry about their class. They did it in the night class dorm's hall again. Gokudera silently read the script whilst waiting for his turn, Chrome and Hibari were standing beside him and were doing the same with him.

"Gokudera-san, have you memorized it all?" Chrome turned his attention briefly.

"I have memorized it, but the problem is..."

"Stage fright?"

"N-NO! J-Just forget it!"

As he was talking with Chrome, suddenly Mukuro appeared inside the hall, he was planning to meet his sister. Hibari glared at the pineapple haired man, he supposed to be in his room.

"You are breaking the rules, herbivore" Hibari approached him and raised his tonfa towards him.

"My, my, Hibari-kun~, don't mind me, I just want to visit my dear sister"

Hibari giving him a last glare and stepped aside from Mukuro. He thought it was useless to debate with the pineapple after all. Gokudera still didn't realized Mukuro was walking towards both him and Chrome. Until Chrome called her brother's name.

"Mukuro-sama?"

Gokudera looked at Chrome with confusion, _Mukuro?_ But before he could face Mukuro who was behind his back, Mukuro grasped his shoulder from behind before talking to him.

"Hello there, you rarely talk to me since you're occupied with this drama... Hayato-kun~"

Gokudera widened his eyes the moment Mukuro called his name.

_Nufufufufu, what a pretty boy you are... Hayato-kun..._

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Gokudera's voice filled the hall and he slapped Mukuro's hand away from his shoulder, Tsuna and Kyoko who were practicing immediately stopped and turned to face Gokudera. Chrome was still shocked hearing him shouting like that and froze on her place.

"Hayato-kun? That's so cruel..." Mukuro whined, then he stroked his hand that had been hit with his other hand.

"Oi" Hibari shook Gokudera's shoulders a bit, Gokudera stared at the person in front of him before lowering his head. It was really surprising for him, he never realized that Mukuro called his name exactly the same with the creature in his dreams before. Regardless of the people here, Hibari lifted Gokudera's body and placed it to his shoulder, he had decided to bring this herbivore back because of his condition.

"H-HEY! Put me down!" Gokudera exclaimed while pounding on Hibari's back.

"We are going home" Hibari replied him and continued to walked towards the hall's door. As Hibari was passed through Tsuna, he only took a glance at him for a bit then turned his gaze back to his way. Tsuna was unusually calm today for Hibari, he usually would be the one who reacted first if something happened with this herbivore. However, Hibari didn't give a damn about it. When Tsuna and Gokudera met eye to eye, Gokudera immediately blushed and turned his face away from Tsuna.

Tsuna didn't do anything about the prefect and his beloved person even when they have reached the exit and disappeared from the hall. Kyoko looked at his boyfriend's face, Tsuna didn't look angry at all, instead it was like he had been hurt by something. Reborn sighed when the two main casts had left the hall, it was impossible to continued the rehearsal like this, and with Mukuro's presence here, he only worsened the mood.

"I don't have any choice, we must stop this rehearsal now. We will discuss to find a time to replace this rehearsal tomorrow in the class"

"Okay..." Yamamoto as usual was the only one who gave him a reply. The others were still gawking on their place, Gokudera amazingly had a very loud voice, they thought. Well, he was the disciplinary committee's member after all.

.

.

.

(*O*)

Gokudera was sitting at the balcony with his blanket covered his body. Hibari was accompanying him and he had made two cups of chocolates for both of them. They had been there for a long time, Gokudera refused to sleep early and he didn't tell Hibari what was his reason thus they ended up there. The hot chocolates made Gokudera body warmer and made him more relax.

"What's wrong with you today"

"Nothing..." Gokudera quickly answered him and this made Hibari more suspicious.

Then they were swallowed by the silence once again, it was really awkward for both of them. Gokudera couldn't tell Hibari anything about his nightmares while Hibari couldn't build up a conversation. Gokudera was thinking what should he do to change the subject,... suddenly he remembered about the things he talked with Tsuna during the first rehearsal. _Ooh, the holiday!_

"Hibari?"  
>"Hn..."<p>

"You know, about the village that we have set our foot in it?"

"..."

"I am kinda... I want to visit that village again..."  
>"That's not going to happen"<p>

Gokudera turned to face him in a flash, after Hibari said it like he was really sure they wouldn't be able to get there anymore.

"W-What?"

"I forgot to tell you. The chairman has told me the village had been burnt"

"All of it? T-the people there?"  
>"All of it"<p>

Hibari's words were like a blow to him, he leaned his body again to the wall and furrowed his brows. He was thinking who on earth could had done something horrible like that, taking people's lives as if it was mere toys.

.

.

.

(*O*)

This was the second time Tsuna was depressed over Gokudera again. He should really think twice whenever he was with his beloved one, just by looking at his face sometimes made him lost control. However when he was doing sinful things on his bed few days ago, he didn't feel like he was going to regret it, it felt so good and he had dreamt on doing something more than that the next time Gokudera laid on his bed.

"Sawada, what are you smirking about?" Ryohei said while looking at his boss' strange facial expression.

"Hmm? Ooh, nothing..." He didn't look so depressed in front of his followers now, maybe the thought about Gokudera laying naked on his bed made him more... pervert.

Tsuna was sitting on his desk at the dorm's private meeting room. The room was used only for special occasion or in emergency. He was sitting together with his followers with a round table in the middle.

"By the way, why you want us gather here?" Lambo asked him out of his curiosity, it was rare for his boss to organize a meeting in the first place. Tsuna who was leaning comfortably on his boss chair, smiled to him then placed his chin on his hands.

"I have a favor to ask..."

End of Chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman REBORN! It belongs to Amano Akira

_Italic_ = thought

Normal =normal

underline = flash back

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>****23****

Hibari just saw the most shocking scene in his life, even at the time when Dino accidentally put a fish eyeball in his soup , it was nothing compared to this. The only thing Hibari knew before was, today was a holiday for the silver haired herbivore and he was sleeping on his bed, or to be exact he was taking a nap on his bed. And then, other herbivore came to visit him in the middle of the day. The other herbivore was no other than Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsuna asked Dino where was Gokudera and immediately headed for the room. Hibari had predicted this so he decided to stayed in the living room.

… He was thinking, it was almost five minutes and he hadn't heard the sounds of the herbivores. If Gokudera had waken up, he could come out from his room or at least Hibari could heard they were chatting or something. Why Tsuna didn't wake him up anyway? His curiosity was killing him now, the feeling of fear and worry mixed in one as he stepped closer to the room where Gokudera was sleeping. He stuck out his head a bit from the wall, and there was the shocking scene.

Tsuna was holding the back of Gokudera's head with his hand, so his head was raised a bit from the bed while kneeling on the floor, and their lips were connected. Hibari could see Gokudera's face was flushed even thought he was still in his sleep. Tsuna sometimes changed his head's angle to get a better access to his prey's mouth. 

_What is that? _Hibari asked himself the moment Tsuna moved his head to different angle, he could see something pink was shoved into Gokudera's mouth for a brief seconds. Because anger was eating his mind, he couldn't think properly until then he realized it was Tsuna's tongue that shoved into his mouth. _Don't tell me he has kissed him the moment he stepped into this room... _When Tsuna pulled out from his kiss, Hibari saw some kind of a string was coming out from Gokudera's mouth and connected with Tsuna's tongue. Because the kiss was so messy, Gokudera ended up drooling and the thing was, he still hadn't waken up. 

Tsuna smiled a bit to him and wiped the drools from his mouth with his thumb, then placed back his head to the bed. Even if Gokudera was really tired or what, but seriously, even when he was kissed he didn't wake up.

"You can come in. I'm done"

_Damn herbivore_, Hibari didn't heed Tsuna's offer, he prefer to go back to the living room.

.

.

.

(*O*)

Gokudera woke up in the morning with a terrible pain all over his body because of the uncomfortable position, he slept with his body leaned against the wall and stretched out his feet. He ended up sleeping at the balcony with Hibari laying on his side. It was cold, really, but with Hibari on his side all night long it was warm, and somehow, today nightmare wasn't scary as before. Hibari was as usual still sleeping. Gokudera was planning to go from there but Hibari had his arm circled on his waist. Until Hibari suddenly moved to the opposite direction and let go his body at the same time. Gokudera stood up then placed the blanket to cover Hibari's body and walked away from the balcony . _What an embarrassing thing... Glad he hasn't waken up..._

Hibari slowly opened his eyes after Gokudera's steps could be faintly heard. Lucky for him, the herbivore didn't realize he had waken up before him. To be honest, last night sleep was quite uncomfortable for him too. He was wondering if Gokudera had a bad dream last night. Not only quivering a lot, Gokudera seemed to search for a protection by snuggling closer to Hibari in his sleep. Hibari thought maybe he should ask him later.

.

.

.

(*O*)  
>"What the hell are you doing here!" Gokudera yelled to Lambo when he saw the man with the like-cow-appearances was standing in front Dino's house together with Yamamoto. Yamamoto gave him a wide smile while Lambo just crossed his arms. Hibari came out from the house and he didn't waste his time to chat with them.<p>

"Who give you permission to come here, herbivores"

"Yare yare, ask our boss, will you?" Lambo stated to Hibari.

"Hahaha, Gokudera, we were ordered by our boss to protect you at any cost" Yamamoto added Lambo while placing his hands on the back of his head.

"What? I never ask fo-"

"We will protect you, that's all" Yamamoto assured him even thought he, himself didn't understand what the hell that his boss wanted. But since Tsuna was first-in-command among them, he must obey his rules and orders.

.

.

.

"What?" Lambo slammed the table after Tsuna had given him his order.

"You do it together with Yamamoto" Tsuna said as he looked at Yamamoto. Yamamoto gulped then scratched his head, he didn't know what to say, besides, he couldn't oppose his boss.

"B-But, why?" Lambo fell back to his chair again and he really didn't understand his boss' way of thinking.

"You and Yamamoto are the only one who can do this, you're stronger than I-pin, I know it" Tsuna said, hearing his boss talked like that, like he really trusted him, made Lambo a bit happy, thus he accept Tsuna's request, or maybe it was an order for him.

.

.

.

Hibari didn't like them, they like puppets with strings and always obey their master like faithful dogs. It disgusted him. But the one who Hibari didn't like the most still Tsuna. He didn't say anything and chose not to interrupt with Gokudera and Tsuna's business.

"I have to go to school, don't follow me!"

"We must follow you" Lambo said to him while yawning, "Even thought I'm sleepy"

Gokudera really wanted to kick their ass away from here. However, in the end, he decided to ignore them and tried to do all his school activities in normal, but since this two vampires always following him around, it made him really annoyed. When he was in class, Lambo was standing at the back of the class while leaning to the wall, and since he was a part of the night class, the girls on Gokudera's class couldn't concentrate to the lesson, instead they tried to snap some photos from Lambo. Yamamoto didn't stay in the class as Lambo, he chose to stay outside the class.

When Gokudera was planning to go to the restroom, now he really gave them a death glare. _Don't you ever dare to follow me inside! _Yamamoto just laughed sheepishly, he thought the silver haired boy could have his own private moment for a while. In the restroom, Gokudera took a glance to his back for a while and he was ready to run away from them. He knew that the vampires wouldn't follow him here, so he walked towards a window at the restroom and climbed it. He jumped out from the restroom, _Finally!__I can... ….Shit..._

"Don't you think you can fool me, Gokudera-san" Lambo stood in front of him immediately after Gokudera had jumped out from the restroom. Gokudera thought he really needed to talk with Tsuna after this.

.

.

.

(*O*)

Before Tsuna could enter his class, Gokudera stopped him right in front of the building. His followers looked at him with worries but Tsuna motioned them to go first without him. Hibari didn't want to stay with Tsuna any longer, thus he had gone earlier than Gokudera.

"Please, stop this, Juudaime!"  
>"Stop what?"<p>

"Your followers! Order them to stop following me around! And I don't need any protection!" His head boiled up and he frowned at Tsuna. To Gokudera's eyes, Tsuna really changed since the that day. Tsuna didn't reply him immediately, he only examined the person in front of him with calm eyes.

"You lack of sleep these day, don't you"

"D-Don't change the subject!"

"Gokudera-kun, I have my own reasons, just like you have your reasons not to tell me what happened with you" Tsuna said then he stepped closer to Gokudera. He dropped all his books then held Gokudera chin with his hand to lift his head up. Even if it just for a while, but when Tsuna pecked him on the lips, it was somehow, felt... really..._really... _And then , his mind became more blank than ever as Tsuna pulled him into a warm embrace. At first, Gokudera didn't mind to be covered by Tsuna's warmth body, but after he slapped back to his true intention, he pounded Tsuna's back to let him go.

"J-Juudaime! Please listen to me! I-I don't want y-"

"Don't... Don't say it..."

_That sad voice agai_n, he thought, Tsuna's voice had defeated him. He let his hands fell down and rested his cheek to the vampire's chest. Tsuna tightened his embrace and inhaled all of Gokudera's scent from his hair, it made him felt comfortable. It always this boy, Gokudera was the only one who could make him abandon all off his worries even just for a while. Tsuna didn't care if he would hate him in the end, he wanted to protect him from everything that scared him.

"I want to protect you... Please, let me..."

Gokudera kept in silence all the time, just because of that sad voice, it made him hurt, like thousands of needles had stabbed his heart. He realized, since that day too, he cried more often than before. Just like now, he didn't feel like wanted to cry, but for some reasons, his cheeks already wet because of his own tears.

"Gokudera-kun..."

_Enough_, his cry became louder and he was sobbing. It was embarrassing for him, he was crying like a kid that had lost his toys. To cover his embarrassment, he raised his hand and hide his face with the back of his hand. However, Tsuna let him go, and faced him, but with Gokudera's hands covering his eyes, Tsuna couldn't look at him directly on his green eyes.

"D-Don't look..." Gokudera said while sobbing. Tsuna softened his gaze before sighing. He moved the smaller's hands away from his face, then wiped the tears from his cheeks. Tsuna saw Gokudera's face was flushed and tears still threaten his eyes from falling down. He couldn't stop anymore after he unconsciously leaned closer to the crying boy and claimed his lips. Gokudera didn't give him any resistances, instead he gave him more access to his mouth. They spent their whole time savoring each other taste and it was simply addicting for both of them. Tsuna started to move his hands around Gokudera's back then pulled him closer, but he accidentally rubbed his crotch against Gokudera's. This made the silver haired boy moaned into Tsuna's mouth and brought back to reality once again.

"Stop!" and he tried to push Tsuna away from his body and breaking the kiss. But Tsuna didn't want to, he kept holding him close to his body and placed his mouth to the smaller boy's neck. When Tsuna began to suck and lick his neck, Gokudera let out a moan again, since his hands were trapped by Tsuna's arm he couldn't prevent the moans coming out from his mouth. Meanwhile, Tsuna's mind was hazy, he couldn't stop.

.

.

.

"Ne, Hayato-kun, do you love him?"

…_._

"You let him kiss you, touch you and do dirty things with you..."

_This is not a dream right? I'm still wake up, and Sawada-san still... teasing me..._

"Nufufufufu, you're such a bad boy, not only that skylark you even seduce the Vongola's leader"

_No..._

"Ooh, look at him, he's really good at kissing, isn't he? No wonder that Sasagawa Kyoko can fall for him"

_Like I care_

"Nufufufufu, you always like that, Hayato-kun. That's why I'm interested in you"

.

.

.

While in his mind, Gokudera was being disturbed by the bloodied-face in his nightmares. His eyes filled by nothing but an empty gaze.

End of Chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24

Last week, my computer was broken, so it was really hard to go online! But since it was already repaired, I can update the story as usual XD

Yippeeee~ :D

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman REBORN! It belongs to Amano Akira

_Italic_ = thought

Normal =normal

underline = flash back

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

"What's that?"

"Hmm? Ooh, this? It's paper crane"

"I know, but for what?" Gokudera asked Dino who was folding a lot of origami papers at the dining table. Dino had made about 30 paper cranes and the table even had been covered by those papers.

"Well, I heard if you can make one thousand of this, your wish will come true"

Gokudera tilted his head in reply and took a seat beside him. He took a paper crane and examining it with bored eyes.

"It's just a myth, how could you believe that?"

Dino kept on folding those paper then he chuckled at Gokudera's reasoning.

"Mmm, if we can believe it, who knows? Maybe it's true, as long as you believe in your dream"

"Che, I'm guessing you just want to eat another expensive dinner with Reborn, is that why you make those paper cranes?" 

"Huwaaaa! H-hey, hey! I'm not that glutton!"

.

.

.

(*O*)

Tsuna had stopped his ministrations and raised his head to look back at the silver haired boy. ..., he noticed something were off, it was like Gokudera's mind was flying somewhere and leaving a soulless body. He narrowed his eyes in resentment and held Gokudera closer to his body once again. He bit his index finger strong enough to make it bleed then placed the said finger into Gokudera's mouth.

.

.

.

_Why… You always disturb me since that day…._

"Nufufufufu, well, you can ask your beloved Sawada Tsunayoshi for the answer"  
><em>…. He… Since that day…<em>

"Change? Yes… It's painful for him…. To see you like this, Hayato-kun"

_?_

"You never remember anything about him, it's really painful when someone you love forget everything about you, isn't it?"

_You haven't answered my question_

" Oya…. My time is up, I'll tell you something interesting as a present. Sawada Tsunayoshi really hates me, that's why when he found out that I put my soul fragment into your mind, he decided to seal it"

_...Huh?_

"If he breaks the seal, that means my power will be completed and your memories will return… at the same time"

.

.

.

"Gokudera-kun"

"….. J-Juudaime" Gokudera looked at his surrounding and the bloodied-face had gone. Not only that, he had come back to his world, the world of reality with Tsuna in front of him and gripped his shoulders quite hard. Slowly, Gokudera raised his hand and touch his forehead, he was feeling dizzy, he didn't know if it because his first time having a chat with the bloodied-face. Tsuna loosened his grip and tried to call his name once again.

"Gokudera-kun?"

He still didn't reply, he was still deep in his thought and it was indeed very surprising information. The bloodied-face said something about his memories, and Tsuna…he remembered the bloodied-face mentioned something like his connection with the Vongola's Boss. Without further words, Gokudera walked away from Tsuna before fastened his pace and disappeared from his sight. Tsuna kept staring at Gokudera's back until he had completely gone, then he raised his hand and looked at the finger he had bitten. The blood was still dripping out from his finger, and he was sure, 5 seconds later his follower would come approach him.

1…2…3….4…5…

"Boss! Are you okay?" Lambo suddenly popped out from the building's front door with sweats dampened his face. He was right, Lambo was the only one who had a keen sense of smell, that's why he was a really useful asset.

"I'm fine…"

"Y-your book! Y-You had a fight?"

"No" Tsuna said as he bent down his upper body and picked up his book one by one.

"L-Let me help you"

After Lambo had helped him, he gave Tsuna his books, however, Lambo didn't dare to question him. Tsuna seemed to get mad about something. Lambo always knew whenever his Boss' eyes changed its color, either he was ready to fight or a powerful emotion surged through his body_. Mukuro, you have waited for this moment, haven't you? For me to break the seal._

.

.

.

(*O*)

In the class, the students and Reborn were discussing to find a time to replace the last rehearsal. They only had two weeks left for practice and they had to practice as much as possible. Tsuna didn't pay any attention to the discussion, he never cared about that drama. Time was moving faster than him, he needed to do something before Mukuro could reach his goal.

At the same time, Mukuro was in his room, and eyeing the rotten corpse in front of him. He smiled and caressed the skull with his hand. When he started to caress the skull, his right eye had a spade sign on it.

"Lavina, just wait a bit longer, I'll make sure our love will bloom once again"

Daemon just took over his son's body, he was really excited, he couldn't wait for her to come back to live. The key for her revival was… her only son, Gokudera Hayato.

Gokudera was walking alone, however he didn't head for Dino's house. He was thinking, if the bloodied-face was right, wasn't that meant Tsuna was the one who held his memories all this time? And wasn't that meant Tsuna only used him as a medium to seal the bloodied-face's power? There were a lot of questions built on his mind, he didn't know what to do anymore. In the middle of his steps, Gokudera stopped before crouching on the ground. He buried his face to his knee, and muttered some curses.

"D-Dammit! Why… Shit! I-I... ...W-What the hell is going on!"

"Oi"

Gokudera tilted his head upwards and he saw Hibari was standing in front of him. He didn't need to think twice, Gokudera stood up then he forced himself to return to his usual self.

"W-What!" Gokudera yelled to him but his eyes didn't look directly at Hibari's cold ones. Hibari didn't say a word, and this made Gokudera even more annoyed.

"If you don't want to talk, fine! I'll go!"

After yelled to him for the second time, Gokudera stomped away from his previous spot to Dino's house. Hibari could only sigh at Gokudera's usual childish reaction and followed him from behind. He didn't have to use any words to lure Gokudera back to the house.

.

.

.

(*O*)

Dino was folding a paper to make a paper crane in his office. Since one year ago, he still hadn't finished it, well, he was busy as the chairman, and a lot of troubles came up to the surface since Mukuro's arrival here. Tsuna too, he always acted strange the moment Mukuro came here, like he was afraid if Mukuro would do something despicable. Tsuna really despised Mukuro for some reasons.

He made those paper cranes and wished for Hibari and Gokudera's safety, he was worried, both of them always did something beyond his knowledge, not to mention when Gokudera suddenly disappeared and reappeared in the first rehearsal.

It seemed like the puzzle that hadn't been solved for a long time finally gathered one by one. Maybe he must prepare for the worst scenario if Mukuro tried to do something funny to anger the Vongola's Boss.

"Oooh, dear... I hope these paper cranes will really grant my wish…."

End of Chapter 24


	25. Chapter 25

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman REBORN! It belongs to Amano Akira

_Italic_ = thought

Normal =normal

underline = flash back

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

It was a really rare occasion when Tsuna was the first to ask Gokudera taking a walk outside the academy together. Since it was a day off, Dino didn't give any objections and opened the school's gate without any hesitations. On the other hand, Gokudera was wondering, Tsuna didn't like sunlight, right? For what reason Tsuna asked him to take a walk together with him in this sunny day?

"How about an ice cream, Gokudera-kun"

"O-Ooh, sure… ….Eeeh? Ice cream?" Gokudera replied him, maybe he really should pay attention where Tsuna would take him. He looked around at the shop for a while, he found out he was in an ice cream parlor, the decorations like were screaming to him 'I'm an ice cream parlor!'

"It's my treat, okay?" 

When Tsuna ordered two ice creams, the waitress couldn't stop giggling and admiring Tsuna's features. The waitress even gave the ice cream extra topping, for free. Gokudera could only gawk at the waitress, wouldn't her boss get angry later? After they had gotten the ice cream that Tsuna ordered, both of them stepped out from the parlor with the waitress waving goodbye to their backs. 

Gokudera ate his ice cream while crinkling his brows. _Does he always get special treatment everytime?_

"What's wrong?"

"Mmm, nothing"

"Are you… jealous?" Tsuna said to him as he tilted his head to the front to get a proper view of the silver haired boy's face.

Gokudera's face of course heated up and involuntarily let the ice cream slid down from his hand and dropped the ground. 

"W-What! O-Of course not! Y-You're a guy! ... Aaaahhh! My ice cream! What have I done!" Gokudera screamed and he began mourning the ice cream that had been splattered on the ground. Tsuna was quite disappointed at Gokudera's answer, he quickly gripped one of Gokudera's wrist and held it upright. 

"So what if I'm a guy"

"S-Sawada-san! Ow, ow! It hurts!" Gokudera cringed in pain when he could feel Tsuna squeezed his thin wrist painfully. Tsuna immediately let go his wrist and took a deep breath, he inwardly blamed himself for hurting him.

"I-I'm sorry…." Tsuna blurted out an apology as he saw Gokudera caressing his sore wrist.

"…. Fine, I'll admit it! I…I'm a bit jealous…. Just a bit! B-But! We're both guys! How can I say it out loud here for God's sake!" Hearing Gokudera's confession, Tsuna's tense expression broke into a smile and laughed half-heartedly. Gokudera saw Tsuna laughed to him, then he couldn't help it and followed him laughing. At first, Tsuna wanted to take Gokudera to somewhere that would make him remember something about Tsuna, but seeing Gokudera's cheerful face, it was good enough for him.

.

.

.

(*O*)

It was a futile effort to talk with Tsuna last day. Those two vampires were still following him around, whenever he was gone, they both must always come together with him. He could only relax when they were having a class. And since it was getting closer to the performance day, the rehearsal getting more and more often. In the hall, all of the casts tried to improvise themselves to make the performance as good as possible.

Reborn didn't have any trouble in his role, he was their teacher after all and he must give them a good impression. The night class' students didn't have any problem either, including Lambo, even thought at first he didn't want to take a part in the drama, now he got fired up. Meanwhile, Hibari had done his part quite impressive, those two roles really suited him perfectly.

Just one person, Gokudera made Reborn got worried about how he would perform three days later. Gokudera was sometimes spacing out when he was on the stage, Reborn didn't know if he forgot his dialogues or he had a stage fright. To overcome his problems, Reborn called Gokudera to Dino's office after their rehearsal.

When Gokudera had came into the office, he saw Dino was sitting behind his desk while Reborn was standing beside him. Dino ruffled his hair and thinking what should he say first to the boy in front of him.

"I heard from Reborn, you didn't perform quite well"

"…"

"What's your problem? You ca-"

"It's nothing, old man" Gokudera replied him almost instantly, Dino knew this going to be happen. It was really hard to make Gokudera spill what was on his mind. The silver haired boy never wanted to share his problem with someone else. He exchanged glances with Reborn, asking him what to do.

"Listen, if you don't want us to barge into your problem, you better not make any mistakes in the future" Was the only thing that Reborn had to say, beside he didn't know Gokudera's personalities as well as Dino.

"Okay…" Gokudera weakly responded him, then he walked out from the office and headed for his room.

"Geez, you better tell Tsuna about this, Reborn" Dino sighed then he placed his chin to the desk.

"Why"  
>"Hmm… I don't know, but I got the feeling Tsuna was behind all of this"<p>

"It's not that easy to talk with him"

"Reborn... Ahhh, my headache... maybe it's a stupid idea to make this drama after all..."

.

.

.

(*O*)

In his room, he quickly approached his bed and threw himself there. Those nightmares now weren't nightmares anymore, he could clearly see the bloodied-face stood in front of him now. The bloodied-face as usual smiled a wicked smile to him and now even, he had materialized a body with blood dripping from all of it.

"Hey, how can I make you disappear" Gokudera boldly asked him while still laying on his bed.

"Nufufufufu, I think I've already told you, Hayato-kun"

Gokudera glared at him in return, he rose up from the bed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Don't kid me, asshole. Like I will believe your story"

"I never tell you any lies, it's the truth" The bloodied-face said to him while slowly walking towards him.

"….. Bastard"

"I guess, he has realized about his too…. You just need to wait a bit longer. Soon, my time will come…" He said as he leaned his face closer to Gokudera's and his smile seemed to grow wider like it would reach his white round eyes.

.

.

.

(*O*)

The night class' students were decorating the hall, a lot of papers and boards and other things were scattered on the floor. Haru had prepared the costumes thus they didn't need to worry about it. The stage was already prepared by Dino, they just needed to decorate it.

Almost all of the properties were quite heavy, Yamamoto and Ryohei obviously did most of the job. Lambo told Tsuna not to work, since this kind of work didn't fit him. Kyoko didn't have anything to do either, thus she walked towards him and sat beside him. She pulled out an envelope from her skirt's pocket.

"Tsu-kun, look"

"What is it" Tsuna asked her the moment Kyoko gave Tsuna the white envelope. He ripped the upper part of the envelope and found an invitation inside of it. The invitation said something about a meeting with other families.

"When Varia made a trouble here, a lot of families start to doubt us"

"Doubt about what" Tsuna asked her again but didn't bother to look away from the invitation letter.

"They think, you attacked Varia without any reasons, and they threatened me they will separate themselves from Vongola"

"*sigh* Why they didn't give the invitation directly to me anyway" Kyoko just shrugged in reply, Tsuna sighed again thereafter while palming his cheek. The invitation said one week from now, they wanted to discuss about Vongola's continuity and Tsuna thought maybe he must tell them the truth about Varia.

.

.

.

(*O*)

The day of the performance...

A gentle voice was heard, it was really pure and full of love. The Prince couldn't help but tried to find the source of the sound. When he was following the sounds, he found himself at a rich garden with a castle in the middle. Then he spotted a well and a girl was sitting at the edge of the well. The girl was really beautiful, she had a very pale skin and lips as red as cherry. The Prince fell in love at the first sight, not only beautiful outside, from her voice, The Prince knew that the girl was a kind-hearted person.

"What a charming lady, if I may say"

The said girl quickly turned around with a blush crept on her cheeks. But as soon as she realized she was wearing inappropriate clothes, she immediately took the bucket beside her and run away from the garden then came into the castle.

"Wait, I want to know your name!" The prince shouted to the castle, hoping for the girl to hear him. The girl popped out from the window at the second floor for a while, then hid herself again under the window. The prince smiled to himself and then he throw a rose through the window. The girl was shocked when the flower hit her head, but she smiled thereafter after she discovered, it was a flower that was given by the Prince.

"I hope I can meet you again someday, my lady"

The girl was Snow White, she was happy, never in her life she got a rose from someone. Since her mother, the Queen always acted terribly to her.

.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who in the land is fairest of all " The Queen said to a mirror on the wall in her room. The Mirror suddenly had a smoke inside of it and showed a certain face.

"Queen, you are full fair, this true, but Snow White is fairer than you"

The queen became angry, she decided to make an evil plan by calling her trustworthy assassin, the Huntsman. The Huntsman immediately faced the Queen and kneeled before her.

"I order you to take Snow White's heart and put it in this box. I won't accept any failure"

"..."

"*whisper* Pssst! H-Hey, Gokudera-san! *whisper*"

"H-Huh? O-Oh, y-yeah! I-I'll take her heart, your wish is my command, my Queen"

The Huntsman then took the box and kneeled once again before leaving. The Queen had told him Snow White was picking flower at the nearest field alone, so it was a perfect chance to attack her.

.

Snow White was singing and playing with the flowers around her, she was very happy to be able to get here once in a week. When she was picking a flower, suddenly a man came out behind her. Before she could see her attacker, the man pinned her to the ground and pulled out a knife.

"No! Stop!" She yelled while covering her eyes with his forearms. The man was the Huntsman who was ordered by the Queen to kill her. However, he found himself unable to kill her, the Huntsman dropped his knife and retreated from her.

"I'm sorry, my Princess! The Queen ordered me to kill you!"

"M-Mother?"

"Please go away from here. Go away and never come back!" The Huntsman said as he pushed her away from the field.

"B-but"

"GO!"

Snow White was scared, she didn't know what to do anymore and decided to run to the forest behind her. She kept running and running... Then she found a small cottage in the forest, because she was tired, she forced herself to come inside and slept there.

.

Seven dwarfs were working in the mine and were about to go home. When Doc rang the bell, the other dwarfs prepared to go home and took their equipment. However when they reached their cottage, they were surprised to see the door was opened. A bad feeling built up in their mind, they quickly came into the house. But shocked afterwards when found a beautiful girl was sleeping on one of their small chair. The girl slowly opened her eyes,... at first, she wasn't able to believe herself when she saw a lot of... handsome dwarfs surrounded her.

"I'm sorry, I was tired and... then..."  
>"Ahahahaha, that's okay, even if you were a burglar, there's nothing that can be stolen here" Happy said with a cheerful smile plastered on his face.<p>

"You're so beautiful to the extreme! What's your name, Kyoko!"

"S-senpai!" Bashful elbowed Dopey, it was a very strange question after all... or weird?

"OOOH, sorry! What's your name to the extreme!"

"My name is Snow White, as a gratitude for let me rest here, I'll help you clean the cottage"

"Yare, yare, that's good, we need a lacke- OOOOOOOOW!" Sneezy cut his words when Doc stomped on his feet really hard.

Grumpy then stepped forward and threatened her with his... tonfas, not to forget he also sent her a very sharp glare.

"Herbivore, go away from here... and I hate crowding"

"Well, I don't mind her staying here. She can help us with the chores" Doc tried to calmed Grumpy down by stood between him and Snow white. Grumpy then pulled back his tonfas and headed for his room, he didn't like crowding with herbivores.

"Well, then, Snow White, you help us, okay? I'm kind of sleepy today" Sleepy said to her while yawning, after working for almost three hours at the mine, she was tired.

.

The Huntsman came back to the castle and walked straight to the Queen's room. The Queen was as usual stood in front of the mirror, but when she felt the Huntsman's presence, she turned her back to face him. The Huntsman stepped closer to her then stepped backwards after giving her the box.

"Good job, you can go now, I'll send you a reward later"

"Yes, my Queen"

The moment the Huntsman left the room, the Queen didn't open the box first, instead, she faced the Mirror again to ask the same question.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who in the land is fairest of all "

"Queen, you are full fair, this true, but Snow White is fairer than you"

The Queen snapped then she held the Mirror's side before yelling to it.

"What! But Snow White is..." She trailed off then quickly opened the box. She realized the Huntsman had betrayed her, he didn't gave her Snow White's heart, he gave her a boar's heart. The Queen got angry and threw the box to the floor until the box was broken. She decided she would give the Huntsman a death penalty as a punishment, and for Snow White...

"I'll kill her by myself!"

.

When the seven dwarfs had gone to work, Snow White decided to do some cleaning. She decided to wash the dwarfs' clothes first. When she was walking outside the cottage, she saw an old lady with a basket contained of apples in her hand, Snow White felt sorry for her and approached her.

"Grandma, do you need my help?"

"What a kind girl. I'm just tired, I want to take a rest"  
>"Come inside, I'll make you a cup of tea"<p>

Snow White held the old lady's shoulder and escorted her to the cottage. Inside the cottage, when Snow White was about to go to the kitchen to prepared a cup of tea, the old lady stop her from doing so.

"Here, take this apple, you have helped me"

"Really? Thanks! Can I eat it now?"  
>"Of course, it's yours now"<p>

Snow White mumbled some thanks again to the old lady. She gave the apple a small bite,... suddenly she felt dizzy. The world around her started spinning in her eyes. Before she could say something, she fell to the ground with the apple rolling out from her hand. The old lady laughed maniacally before she wiped her make up and revealed her true self to the already-dead-Snow White. As expected by the audiences, the old lady turned out to be the Queen, and the apple, it was poisoned.

"Hahaha, at last! No one will be able to defeat my beautiful face now! I hope you go to see your father in hell. So long~, Snow White"

.

The Prince was walking in the forest alone. He didn't know what made him want to take a look there, something told him he could find someone who he had yearned for long. As he getting deeper inside the forest, he heard some kind of mourning emitted from someplace. Hearing the voice as his guide, he unable to held back a gasp when he saw the girl that he loved was placed inside a glass coffin. Automatically he put down his hat and lowered his head.

"Who are you" Doc was the first who realized the Prince's arrival.

"I come to see my princess, but I don't know she's already dead. Can you open the coffin for me? I want to take a good look at her face for the last time"

Doc nodded then he opened the coffin. The prince came and kneeled beside her coffin, he was planning to kiss her on the lips, but... he stopped. He kissed her forehead instead. After he was done, Doc closed the coffin again and told the others to lift the coffin together. When they had lifted the coffin, Sneezy accidentally sneezed and this caused the coffin lost its balance and dropped to the ground.

This made Snow White fell to the ground and she threw up the apple she had bitten. Snow White opened her eyes, and her eyes caught the Prince who she was waiting for. The Prince quickly approached her side and Snow white quickly hugged him. The dwarfs cried in joy, Snow White hadn't died yet, but the only one who gave the snow white cold expression was only Grumpy. He didn't care about her after all.

The Queen who saw this behind the tree got angry, she was failed, and she shad said to the Huntsman before she didn't accept any failure. But the reality was, she had failed herself. She was gone crazy at the sight, she quickly went away from the scene and heading for the cliff unconsciously. She would end her life there. In the end, the Prince and the Snow White lived happily ever after.

End of Chapter 25

Well, that's a quick Snow White story, and I changed some parts in it, well, that's okay, right? Umm, hope you don't mind Xp


	26. Chapter 26

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman REBORN! It belongs to Amano Akira

_Italic_ = thought

Normal =normal

underline = flash back

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

Tomorrow would be a very good day for Gokudera. It was the time for him to step into high school. Because he was really excited, he decided to try the new uniform and admiring his look in front of the mirror.

"Ooh, good, good! I'm looking good!"

When he was busy admiring himself, Hibari came into the room while yawning. However when he looked at Gokudera who was sparkling with joy, Hibari snorted to him.

"Aah, Hibari! Look, my new uniform!"

"The school's tomorrow, herbivore"

"Don't ruin the mood!"  
><span>"You're still a midget!"<span>

A vein popped out on Gokudera's forehead and he threw a pillow to Hibari's head, which Hibari dodged it easily. When the pillow hit the door and landed on the floor, Hibari picked it up before throwing it back to the owner's face.

"Guh! Dammit! Don't throw it back, idiot!"

"What makes you really excited anyway"

"... I... I don't know... but you know, it feels like, tomorrow will be a beginning of my life!"

"Are you dead now"

"Of course not, stupid! Geez, you never have any sense of poetry"

"Really"  
><span>"Che, you better wake up early tomorrow Hibari, it's your first day too"<span>

.

.

.

(*O*)

When the casts were going back to the stage to give the audiences their thanks by gathering on the stage, there were two people missing. Reborn told them that they didn't have any time to search for them, thus they went to the stage with whoever still stayed in the hall. Hibari felt uneasy about this, since the people who were missing were Gokudera and Tsuna.

.

.

.

(*O*)  
>Gokudera was crouching on his bed which was located in his room with his knees pressed closer to his chest. After he had done his part as the Huntsman, he immediately left the hall and stayed in his room. At first, he was planning to go to sleep, he even had changed his clothes to pajamas, however the bloodied-face never stopped to disturbed him. It was getting worst day by day, the bloodied-face always told him unbelievable stories and those stories made his heart ached. Thinking about it somehow made him sad, involuntarily, he let the tears soaked his trousers.<p>

After he had done wetting his trousers, he raised his head and he saw the bloody scene again. When he looked around at his now-bloody-room, his eyes stopped at Tsuna's black coat which hanging on the wall. Gokudera forgot, he hadn't returned it since that day. With a supple movement, Gokudera stepped down from his bed. He reached Tsuna's coat then he used the coat on his small body. After he put the coat on, he saw there were still one clothes left at the hanger, it was his uniform.

This uniform, a long time ago, it was his dream to become a high-schooler, and now, he already became a high-school student. He touched his uniform all around until he felt something poking from its blazer pocket. He pulled out something from the pocket and it was his gun. He decided to put the gun now in the coat's pocket then he turned around to his back, hoping the bloody scene would disappear.

His eyes didn't say so, the blood was still there, dirtied almost all the things in the room. With the last strength, Gokudera leaned his body to the wall and let his body fell to the ground. He could only stare at his room, the room was all red now, like a ghost house in a horror-movie but more disgusting. He just sat on the floor like that until suddenly, he could feel cold air started blowing from the window. _Window? _Gokudera was sure he had locked all the windows, even he had locked the door.

Before he could find out who had opened the window, a man dressed in black suit and wearing a black cape on his body stood before him. The man then kneeled in front him and touched his cheeks with gloved hands. Even when the man leaned closer to him, Gokudera didn't do anything to the man, instead he closed his eyes, he was already in despair. He could feel the man lips on his own, the man kissed him passionately by forcing his tongue into his mouth. After satisfied kissing him, the man slowly but surely lifted Gokudera's body. The man carried him in bridal style, making it easier for Gokudera to rest his head to the man's chest. He didn't know why he didn't struggle, the man's fragrance made him relax. He didn't want to let it go.

.

.

.

(*O*)

The cold air began torturing his body, even Tsuna's coat didn't help him at all. He opened his eyes slowly, and found himself on the edge of a high building. He looked at the scenery amazingly, he had never seen Namimori from a high place before and it was really beautiful.

"Are you awake?"

Those voice was really familiar to his ears, he turned his head from the scenery and he saw him, he saw the man who had brought him out from his room.

"Sawada-san..."

Tsuna was sitting on the edge with Gokudera's body on his lap. He supported Gokudera's head with his arm, so he could come face to face with the silver haired boy. Tsuna smiled to him in return and cupped his cheek with his other hand.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"So I'll become the first person you'll see when you open your eyes for the second time"

Gokudera gave Tsuna a confused look, he was wondering what was the meaning of that. When Tsuna's hand retreated from his cheek, Tsuna's smile disappeared from his face, a sad look now dominated his handsome face.

"You're afraid of me, aren't you?"

"Hmm? No... Why I have to, even though... You're really strange these days..."

"That...I know. ...Then... ...Do you love me?"

The word 'love' somehow made his heart beating faster. Instead of giving him a proper answer, Gokudera re-closed his eyes again and buried his face to Tsuna's chest. He didn't know how to answer that question, he himself was searching for that answer for a long time. He was afraid to admit it, and he thought Tsuna was already engaged to Kyoko, so... _Ooow, it's hurt, but not my body... My... heart?_

Gokudera kept on closing his eyes, he never realized when Tsuna placed his mouth to his neck, he never realized when Tsuna licked his neck, he only realized when Tsuna... bit his neck.

"S-Sawada-san!" The overwhelming fear made him trashing around. While pleading to Tsuna to stop sucking his blood, he gripped Tsuna's hair desperately. It was hurt, really, but what made him scared the most was, what if he became a vampire like the people in that village? He screamed at the top of his lungs as he felt Tsuna sucked his neck harshly. Those screams however were muffled by Tsuna's palm from behind his head. As minutes had passed, Tsuna finally stopped sucking his prey's blood. After he wiped his mouth from the trail of blood with his thumb, he took a glance at Gokudera's flushed face, he was breathing very hard and those small hands which previously gripped his brown hair, now was gripping Tsuna's hand which was covering his mouth.

Blood was flowing from the puncture on his neck, his pale skin and the red blood looked very contrast. ...And it made him looked really vulnerable, in Tsuna's point of view. Gokudera didn't have any power left, he only closed his eyes on and on, and his hands were still holding Tsuna's arm weakly. Gokudera thought, he just needed to wait for the time until he became a vampire.

While Gokudera was still trying to catch his breath, Tsuna bit his other own wrist and sucked his own blood. But he didn't drink it, he kept it in his mouth for a while. Tsuna then proceeded by moving his hand away from Gokudera's mouth. With his hand, Tsuna held and lifted Gokudera's head properly this time before claiming his lips. He let the blood pour from his mouth to Gokudera mouth. After he had made sure all the blood had been drunk by Gokudera, Tsuna broke the kiss and wiped the saliva that had been mixed with blood at the corner of Gokudera's mouth.

Gokudera felt his entire body numb for a while. The blood tasted really delicious, not only that, it felt like... he had tasted it before. Had he became a vampire now? Blood never tasted like that, blood should taste like an iron or something like that. Yeah, he was a vampire now. Gokudera slowly opened his eyes for the second time, and as expected, he came face to face with Tsuna immediately. But, he kept staring at Tsuna's face for some reasons.

Those face, had some different aura about it. It was still Tsuna's, but he felt like he had known it better than now. It was really warm and a familiar feeling built upon his heart. Suddenly a flash of memories passed through his eyes and an image of Tsuna but much younger smiled to him, and he called him...

"Hayato"

Gokudera felt a pang of sadness in his heart the moment Tsuna called his given name lovingly. At the same time, tears began trickling down from his eyes, it had been a long time since Tsuna called him by that name. This man, he knew him, he was really close to him. Unconsciously, Gokudera reached his hand to touch Tsuna's cheek, before smiled to him.

"Tsunayoshi-sama"

"Long time no see, Hayato" Tsuna replied his smile by leaning closer to him, covering his lips with his own once again.

End of Chapter 26


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry for the long wait! I was really busy, a lot of projects came up, and I must finish them as soon as possible..., but now, here I am! Enjoy...

If this chapter is very strange, forgive me~ T^T

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman REBORN! It belongs to Amano Akira

_Italic_ = thought

Normal =normal

underline = flash back

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 27<strong>**

Gokudera had regained his composure after Tsuna broke the kiss. He wasn't scared anymore, he was a vampire from the beginning. Gokudera used his hands to prop himself and sat on Tsuna's lap.

"How does it feel?"

"It feels... really weird" Gokudera answered him while his hand unconsciously moving to the mark that left by Tsuna on his neck. The wound still ached a bit, not to mention blood still flowing from it. As an apology, Tsuna hugged him and rested his chin on the silverette's head

When Gokudera was about to fall asleep, he could feel there was someone approaching them, and this made him canceled his intention to go to sleep. And here he was, a man with raven hair and black blazer, stood beside them in a matter of seconds. The man glared sharply at Tsuna, moreover after he saw Gokudera's neck was stained by blood, his glare changed into a murder intent in an instant.

"Herbivore, what have you done" Hibari growled while pulling out his tonfas, he needed to bite him to death. However, something unexpected happened, instead of his want for Tsuna to face him, it was Gokudera who was now standing in front of him. And he lost his words when Gokudera pulled out a gun from his oversized coat. The gun was pointed to Hibari's forehead without any hesitations. Gokudera looked at Hibari's eyes blankly, with no feelings in it. Hibari hated it when Gokudera looked at him like that, like they both were complete strangers to each other.

"I won't forgive you, if you try to hurt Tsunayoshi-sama"

"What are you talking about, herbivore. Go away, I need to b-"  
>"You know what I mean" Gokudera cut his words flatly, and this time, he narrowed his eyes. He just needed to pull the trigger and made Hibari go into a deep slumber. Gokudera was a vampire now, and Hibari, he hated vampires. He didn't have any reason to become friends with him anymore. Hibari would hate him. He didn't want Hibari to hate him, but it was the reality now. He wasn't a 'human' anymore. Before Gokudera could pull the trigger, a hand caught his wrist and held it upright. And before he could complain, another hand moved to cover his eyes and pulled his head to a broad chest.<p>

"You should go to rest, Hayato. Just leave it to me" Tsuna whispered to his ear. It was like an order for him, so he couldn't deny it and fell asleep right away. The moment Tsuna could feel Gokudera's body became limp, he moved away his hand from smaller boy's eyes then circled it to his waist. While the other hand took away Gokudera's gun from his grip before dropping it to the ground.

"I never expected you to come here, Hibari-san"

"Give him back to me. How dare you... to... turned him into a monster" Hibari accused him with his icy tone. Looking at the sleeping Gokudera on Tsuna's chest, it made him angrier.

"Hibari-san, I really don't like it when you call us monsters. Hayato will be sad too"

"It's your fault, herbivore. He... I promised him, I will never... You bastard"

"I never turned him into a vampire... Hayato is a vampire, that's too bad... You hate vampires, right?"

"Don't joke with me, herbivore. And stop mentioning his first name"

"You never know anything about him at all... Well, I have to go. I can't let Hayato catch a cold because of me and... because of you too. Good bye, Hibari Kyouya"

With that, Tsuna and Gokudera disappeared from his sight in a blink of eye. Hibari's clenched his fists thereafter, he really really hated Tsuna, even more than ever. Not only that, after seeing Gokudera acted like that, he didn't know how to feel towards him anymore. The moment he spent with him in this ten years, was it just a fake? He kept on meddling in his mind, until he saw a gun on the ground. He picked it up before examining with his eyes.

_Gokudera Hayato... Just, who are you?_

.

.

.

(*O*)

Dino was signing a lot of paper work after he had done watching the stage drama. Although, he was still thinking, when the other casts were giving their thanks to the audiences, Gokudera and Tsuna...both of them weren't there. When he was busy thinking and signing, suddenly the door banged opened.

"W-Wha-... Hey, be careful, the door is-... Hibari?"

"Bucking Horse, you better explain something" Hibari said while walking closer to Dino's desk. Once he stood in front of the desk, he slammed something onto the desk. Dino was surprised as he knew that Hibari held Gokudera's gun.

"This... is this Gokudera's? Why you..."

"That herbivore... Sawada Tsunayoshi, what's his connection with that herbivore. I know you are hiding something from me"

Dino's eyes became wider after Hibari asked him that question, _just... what happened?_

"What have you seen, Hibari?"

"... Sawada Tsunayoshi, he bit him" Hibari told him while averting his gaze from Dino's.

Dino palmed his face thereafter, did Tsuna already decide to bring Gokudera back to his side? But even so, for what reason? Dino could only sigh, and he couldn't tell Hibari about Gokudera's relationship with Tsuna in the past, since he already made a promise with Gokudera's mother.

.

.

.

(*O*)

On a peaceful village, lived a very beautiful girl and talented pianist named Lavina. She wasn't an ordinary girl, she was a pure blood vampire. A lot of noble vampires liked her and wanted to propose her, but she always rejected it. She knew that those vampires only wanted her status as a pure blood vampire and they only loved her beautiful face. 

That time too, known a clan named Vongola. Lavina didn't like Vongola because they always fought for power, they always wanted to gain material things. A lot of vampires wanted to join Vongola in order to get their power and other advantages. Lavina didn't like them, they were too greedy in her eyes.

But those thoughts were changed. One day, there was a huge vampires war, a lot of vampires were killed at that time. Lavina was seeking for protection but no one helped her. When a vampire was about to attack her, someone appeared to rescue her. The man had rosy red hair and a tattoo on the right side of his face. After the man had kicked out the vampire out from his sight, Lavina thanked to him for saving her life.  
><span>"It's okay" The man said with a cigarette sticking in his mouth.<span>

"No, really, thank you" Lavina insisted him by bowing to him a couple times. The man chuckled and he extended his hand.

"The name's G, what's your name"  
><span>"Nice to meet you, my name is Lavina"<span>

That was the time where their relationship began. Lavina found out that G was working for Vongola, and he was the boss' right hand man. Hence she automatically knew Giotto or Sawada Ieyasu, since G always talked about him and brought her to him a couple times. Giotto was a man with good manners, very opposite with G, who was a hot-headed person and always talked like a gangster. Lavina too, she knew other vampires that close to G like Ugetsu, Lampo and Knuckle. Since Vongola's followers were almost all pure blood, Lavina felt safer when she was around them, in addition, because of G too, she changed her view of Vongola. But as for Daemon, Lavina didn't like him for some reasons, and for Alaude, since he was very quiet, no one knew him very well.

The war still continued and no one knew when it would end. Even though there was a war, Lavina and G kept on establishing their relationship, until G was killed on a battlefield, leaving Lavina and the baby in her womb. Lavina was very depressed when she knew G had gone, but she kept on living for the baby's sake. When the baby was born, Lavina thought hard to find a name that suit the baby, then she decided the baby's name was Gokudera Hayato. Giotto felt he was responsible for G's death thus he always came to visit Lavina from time to time while carrying his son named Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsuna was his nickname and he was born 2 years earlier than Gokudera.

.

.

.

(*O*)

"Look at his cheeks Tsuna, it's look like a tomato, isn't it?" Giotto asked his son. He held Tsuna closer to his chest so Tsuna could get a better view on the baby in Lavina's arms.

"Uumm! Ne, ne, Aunt Lavina, can I carry him?"

"I'm sorry, Tsuna-kun. But how can you carry him if you are carried by your father"

Tsuna pouted, but when Ieyasu and Lavina laughed, he followed them laughing too. After the baby had fallen asleep, Lavina put him back to the cradle and she made two cups of tea for her guests, Tsuna and Giotto. When Lavina came to the living room, Giotto was sitting on a couch with his son. Lavina put the cups on the table and joined them by sitting on the couch in front of them.

"Sawada-san, can I request something?"

"Anything, as you know, G has saved my life"

"I don't want other vampires know Hayato's existence beside your family"

"Can I know why?"  
>"I... I don't want Hayato involve in a battlefield like G... I-I know G has made a contract with Vongola, but, please..."<p>

Every of Vongola followers had made a contract with the former boss since a long time ago. They must give their descendants to served whoever the boss, this was like an unbreakable chain. If someone broke the contract, their family and themselves would be punished badly by the society, except they got the boss' agreement or they were death, or they were kicked out by the boss.

"... I understand"

"Thank you so much, Sawada-san"

"But you see, my son is really like your son, so I hope you don't mind if I come to visit you again"

Lavina shook her head and smiled brightly

"I don't mind at all"

.

.

.

(*O*)

When Gokudera was 3 years old, Lavina taught him how to play piano. Gokudera seemed to be a smart kid so he was really fast at learning it. However Gokudera's world was really small, he wasn't permitted to go outside the house. His only friend was Tsuna who always came to visit him together with his father time to time, Giotto. It was hard for Lavina to tell Gokudera about his father, although in the end, Lavina told him what happened to G because Gokudera kept asking where was his father, and surprisingly, Gokudera was really matured compared with the others. He accepted the fact that his father had gone and he told Lavina he was glad to have a Mommy on his side. Everytime Tsuna came to play to his house, Gokudera already knew when he would come, and he always welcomed him in front of the door. As usual, they were playing in Gokudera's room now.

"Hayato, how about if you play a song for me?"

"I'll be glad to, Tsunayoshi-sama!"

Giotto smiled when he saw the kids were playing cheerfully. He always hoped they could be like this forever. Giotto still didn't know what await him and his son in the future, and Tsuna, he would become the next Vongola boss. Giotto always told him to be careful with his followers, a lot of vampires had tried to kill him in order to take over his position as the boss, thus he already taught Tsuna how to fight and protect himself.

When dawn came, it was the time for Tsuna to go back. Tsuna didn't want to go yet, well, but of course his father must drag him to go home with force. When he and Giotto were at the back seat of the car, he asked his father.

"Papa, Hayato won't join Vongola, will he?"  
><span>"Yes, I must respect his mother's wish"<span>

"Then, can I marry him? Then we can be together, right? Like husband and wife"

Giotto sweat dropped at Tsuna's bold statement, _what the hell..._

End of Chapter 27


End file.
